Starting From Scratch
by RUTryingToIrritateMeToDeath
Summary: Sequel to Unwelcome Guest. You don't have to read that to understand this story. Bella rewinds time back to her first days in Forks. Will anyone remember her? Will things turn out the same? BxE AxJ EmxR CxEs Bella has already been changed. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

I'm BAAAAAACK

**I'm BAAAAAACK!! I missed you all!! This story will be in BOPV and EPOV. You guys will never guess what happens. : ) I'm so evil! So, to resume from the cliffies of all cliffies, here is Chapter 1 of Starting from Scratch!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Seth would have imprinted on a nice girl from Arizona named Steph. **

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

After what felt like days, I was finally back to normal. When time stood still again, I was in the back yard of Charlie's house at sunrise.

_"Weird,"_ I thought. _"I haven't been here since _that_ night."_ I was still a vampire. But, I was wearing a shirt that I hadn't worn in years. In fact, I think Alice got rid of it a long time ago.

I cautiously walked around to the front of the house. I didn't want to see Charlie if he thought I was dead.

There was only my old truck parked there. I hadn't gotten it back after I was changed. There was no cruiser there. I sniffed the air. There was on scent to Charlie there either.

I walked up to the front door, and pushed it open since it was unlocked. I smelled the house. Once again, the only scent there was my own. I was starting to get worried. What was going on here?

I rushed up to Charlie's room and opened the door. Inside, there was a piano, a guitar, a microphone, and multiple other musical things. My stomach sank to the soles of my feet. _"Where in the world is Charlie?"_ I thought frantically. I searched the whole rest of the house at vampire speed and found nothing.

I realized I had no idea what day it was. I quickly sprinted to the kitchen and yanked open the draw that held the calendar. What I found made me feel like I was going to be sick.

It was January 18, 2005. My first day of Forks High.

My first thought was, _"This cannot be happening! I went back four full years?"_ I couldn't believe that my power had the ability to take me back this far. And, though I was in a total panic, part of me sighed in relief. Amber was still alive. She and Jacob would meet each other some day, and fall in love, without me there to screw things up. Sam was still alive, too. He and Emily could still have a wedding, and start a family, or do what ever they wanted to in life.

Then, something else clicked in my head. What about Edward? He had to still be here. Would he understand what happened? Would he even _remember _me?

I decided there was only one way to find out. So, I went upstairs to take a shower so I could get to school a little early so I could get my schedule and such.

After I was dressed, I put a tiny bit of makeup on, not that I needed it. Since when did any vampire need makeup? I took my engagement ring off of my finger and put it on a chain. I put the chain around my neck. I didn't want to freak anyone out by making think I was married.

I checked the clock. I had twenty minutes till school started. I jumped in my truck. I took a moment to appreciate that I had it back. I had missed it, even though I had only been away from it for a little over two weeks.

I threw the car into drive, and drove off to school. By the time I got there, I was shaking. I took a deep breath, and calmed my self. I stepped out of the car, and walked up to the secretary's office.

I walked in noiselessly. "Excuse me?" I asked in a quiet voice, after realizing she didn't hear me come in.

Her head jerked up as she jumped the tiniest bit. "Oh. Hello. You must be Isabella Swan. We've been expecting you."

That last part sounded like it came straight out of a cheesy horror movie, but I smiled. "That's me. But, please, call me Bella." I noticed I had a bit more confidence as a vampire.

She smiled timidly and handed me my schedule. "Please get this signed by all of your teachers and return it by the end of the day." I took it and turned around to walk out the door. "Have a nice day!" She called after me.

I nodded my head without looking back.

As soon as I was outside, I heard someone approach me. I looked to my left to see Emmett. I stopped in my tracks and held my breath. _"Please let him remember me, please, please, please!!"_

He stopped too, and looked down at me. "My family and I need to talk to you at lunch." I just nodded. He started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called out to him. He turned around. "Don't you want to talk a bit longer?"

He shook his head. "No. I need to get back to my family, and plus, Master Stephanie told me not to talk to creepy little girls." Emmett would be Emmett.

He walked away. I was devastated he didn't remember me.

I knew he wasn't my only hope. I was Alice's best friend. And Edward's fiancée. Emmett was…. Well, Emmett. I still had a chance.

I went into my English class. Everything was a repeat of my first day, so far. Except no girls approached me, but a lot more guys. About 20 of them or so. I politely dismissed them every time they would ask me out.

It was finally lunch time. I took a deep breath and stepped into the cafeteria. Everyone lowered their voices as I walked to the line to get my food that would go to waste.

If I thought it was quiet then, it was nothing compared to when I sat down at the Cullen's table. Then it was absolutely silent. About 30 seconds later, every one started talking animatedly.

I glanced around the Cullen table for the first time, noticing that Edward was missing. Everyone was staring at me with a mask over their face. They didn't recognize me. I felt my heart break.

The first one to break the silence was Rosalie. She said, "Emmett, you idiot! You forgot to mention she's a vegetarian like us."

He looked down sheepishly. "Sorry. I guessed that it slipped my mind."

She glared at him. "Just like any common sense you once had…." She muttered under her breath.

Alice spoke up next. "Hello. I'm Alice Cullen. That is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." She said pointing to each one. "We also have another brother, Edward. He had to help a teacher with something," She looked at Jasper as she said this. "but apparently have biology with him." I faked surprise at her knowing this. "I'm physic." She whispered. I nodded.

"Well, I'm Bella." I said, reaching over to shake each one of their hands. We chatted for the rest of our lunch period.

When the bell rang, I got butterflies in my stomach. This is when the truth comes out. It's do or die right here.

I stepped into the classroom. Edward was already in his seat. As I walked by, I noticed he had all of his attention trained on the book he was reading.

I gave my slip of paper to my teacher, and had him sign it. I already knew I was sitting next to Edward.

I sat down. After I put my books on the table, I looked over at him. At that moment, he looked up at me and our eyes met. For a second, his eyes went unfocused and his head twitched. _"That was weird."_ I thought

Then, it seemed like he snapped back into his body. He smiled. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

**Review because I love you!! SO, was it what you expected?? I didn't think so! Thank you for keeping with me!**

**Steph**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you my reviewers!!!! You all make my day!!!! Oh, and I think I'm going to start updating on Saturdays now since College Football season is almost over.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"H-hello, E-Edward." I stammered out. "Nice to m-meet you, too."

The pain I was feeling must have shown on my face, because Edward asked, "Are you okay? You seem like your hurt or something." He had no idea.

"I'm fine." I whispered. I got up and asked the teacher for a bathroom pass. I walked out of the room, but when I hit the hall way, I started running. I would have loved to go at vampire speed, but I didn't know how I would explain myself if any one saw, so I settled for human speed.

I wanted to just run in to the forest, and keep going forever, but I settled for the bathroom. I went in, and looked around, just to make sure I was alone.

I leaned against a wall to support me as the sobs wracked through my chest. But, it seemed that even the wall wasn't enough, because I slid down the wall and crumpled to a heap on the floor as I let the sobs overtake me.

I just couldn't believe he didn't remember me. I was his fiancé and soul mate for crying out loud!

After a few minutes on the floor, I heard someone walk into the bathroom. I jumped up, and tried to look like I wasn't dying on the inside. It was Alice; she must have had a vision of me crying. As I saw her, I was reminded of how she didn't remember me either, so I broke down again.

She held me with out saying a word for a while. After I had semi-control of myself, she asked me, "Please tell me what happened? Did Edward do something to you? I swear, I'll kill him."

As she said Edward's name, I almost broke down again. But, I held myself together. Barely.

I shook my head. "No, he didn't do anything. It's just…." I paused as I tried to think of a story.

"Just what?" She prompted me.

I sighed. "He reminds me of a past lover from when I was human. I couldn't damn him to life as a vampire." I stole Edward's argument for a moment. "So, I left him behind. Every time I think of him, it hurts. And, Edward just looks so much like him. I couldn't stand it there for a second." Another stray sob escaped me.

Alice hugged me even tighter. "Aw, honey, I'm so sorry. What was his name?" She whispered in my ear.

I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "Anthony." Of course, the first thing that came to my mind was Edward's middle name.

Just after I said that, a girl I recognized as Katie from my Spanish class, barged into the bathroom beat boxing.

She looked at us, and her eyes got really wide. She stopped beat boxing, and turned around and ran out of the bathroom with out saying anything.

This got me to laugh. And, I felt a little bit better after that. I got up off the floor, and walked to the sink and splashed water on my face. It wouldn't do anything, but it was a habit from when I was human.

I turned around and attempted to smile at Alice. "Alright, let's go back to class."

She looked at me suspiciously. "Are you sure you'll be okay with Edward?"

I responded confidently. "Yes. It just caught me off guard."

She smiled at me, nodded, gave me one last hug, and walked back to whatever class she came from.

I slowly walked down the familiar halls. When I arrived back at the Biology room, I took a deep breath, and then pushed the door open.

**EPOV (Starting in the morning)**

I watched the sun rise, but then quickly be engulfed by clouds. I sighed. I really didn't want to go to school any more. Nothing ever happened. I wished I could have been changed later in life. Then I wouldn't have to attend the prison they call school.

Right as I got up to get dressed for the day, Alice came barging into my room. "EDDIE!!" She sang.

"Stop calling me Eddie." I said from between my teeth.

She just rolled her eyes. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that there will be a new vampire at school today, and she's PRETTY!!"

I read her mind, and the girl I saw wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. Her soft mahogany locks flowed down to the middle of her back, and her face was perfect.

But, you couldn't see her eyes. "But, Alice, is she a vegetarian or not?" I asked.

Her huge smile disappeared. "I don't know. But, if she isn't we can talk to her! She would know better to hunt at school. EVERY ONE has more common sense than that!"

"What if she doesn't listen? What if she doesn't have that common sense? What if she just enrolled to destroy all of the humans at this school?" I wasn't big on trusting people I didn't know.

Alice sighed. "Edward, those are all what ifs. There's no guarantee any of those are going to come true!"

"Well, there's no guarantee that she wont kill every one either." I snapped back.

She was really mad now. "Edward, why can't you trust me here, I'm sure she won't be a problem! Why do you have such issues trusting other people?" She screamed at me.

I yelled back. "Because, look what happens when you trust people! Look at what happened to Rosalie when she trusted Roy! Or Jasper, when he trusted Maria!" I didn't realize that she would take the Jasper statement so strongly until she was in front of me and slapped me. It hurt even though I was a vampire.

She screamed again. "Don't bring Jasper or Rosalie into this just because you have no one to trust yourself!"

I took a deep breath. "Look, Alice, I'm so-"

She cut me off. "No. I don't want your apologies yet. Just, don't drive with us to school today, and don't sit with us at lunch today." With that, she stalked out of my room.

I closed my eyes and plopped back down on the couch. I considered ditching school today, but I missed enough school as it was.

So, I did my morning routine. As I walked outside, I noticed that the others took my Volvo.

"Great." I groaned to myself. Looked like I was running. I took off toward school. Once I was there, I was grateful I had run. It helped my blow off steam.

I walked to my first class, just as I did every morning, but this time I was a few minutes early. I sifted through the thoughts in the hall way.

_"I wonder if the new girl, I heard her name is Bella Swan, is nice…. She could totally be my friend."_

_"…my homework! How could I forget…."_

_"….Mom wants me to spend quality time with her. Such b.s…."_

I knew the last one quite well. It was Emmett. "_Oh, crap! How was I supposed to know to look at her eyes? Okay, well, for safety purposes, I suppose I should just tell them she's not a veggie vamp."_

I sighed. Only Emmett would be that oblivious. So, we still didn't know what the new girl, or Bella, would abide by our hunting laws.

Before I could stop myself, I was thinking of how Bella was such a beautiful name, and how it suited her so perfectly. Of course, I immediately snapped out of those thoughts.

The bell rang, and students started filing in. I braced myself for another boring period.

The day went as planned. But, I was finding myself searching the halls for Bella's face. And, even stranger, I was disappointed when I couldn't find it. I kept telling myself that it was completely irrational, but I couldn't stop.

At lunch, I just stayed in the car, listening to all of my favorite songs. My mind kept drifting to what my family and Bella were talking about at the moment. I wondered if I was brought up. I hoped Alice didn't tell her the real reason I wasn't there was because we got in a fight over her.

I listened to each one of their thoughts. Alice's was: _"HA! I knew Edward should have trusted me! She is a vegetarian."_ Relief washed over me. We wouldn't have a wild vampire running around eating humans.

Jasper was thinking, _"I wonder why she feels so depressed. Almost as if she is missing part of her and she knows it."_ My mind immediately shot to different possibilities of why she could feel that way, but I drove them from my mind.

_"She seems nice enough…. But, she's rather quiet." _Were Rose's thoughts.

Emmett's thoughts were next. _"One potato, two potato, three potato, POP! Four potato, five potato, six potato, POP!"_ His here the only ones that weren't revolving around Bella. But, it was rather hard for him to concentrate on anything for more than about 3 seconds. Just like a goldfish.

I tried to hear Bella's thoughts next, but I came up with silence. I tried harder and harder, but once again, nothing.

After the bell rang, I got out of the car, and walked to Biology.

I sat down at my table. I didn't mind having my own table, it was nice. No humans to terrorize.

After more people came in, Bella sauntered into the room. She walked by my table without even noticing me. After she walked by, my eyes automatically went to her butt. I quickly averted my eyes. _"Gentleman, gentleman, gentleman!"_ I repeated in my head.

I realized the only place she could sit was next to me. I was excited that I would get a chance to talk to her, since I couldn't read her mind.

She came back with an anxious look on her face. As soon as my eyes met hers, I was no longer looking at her in her present state. Instead, in front of my eyes, I saw Bella, only she was human. She was sitting at our table, but she looked terrified. She let her hair drape between her face and mine. And I leaned away.

I quickly came back to the present after that. I smiled at her as she sat down, trying to drive the strange vision from my mind.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I said politely.

Her face crumpled in pain. I couldn't figure out why. "H-hello, E-Edward. Nice to m-meet you, too." She kept stumbling over her words.

This didn't convince me in the least. "Are you okay? You seem like your hurt or something."

"I'm fine." She whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear. That didn't reassure me either.

She got up then, and asked the teacher to use the restroom and left the class room. Time seemed to drag on forever while she was gone. I wondered why she had left. She obviously didn't need to go to the bathroom. _"Did I do something wrong? Did I offend her? Oh crap, what if she can read minds too and she knew I was staring at her butt?"_

My mind kept coming up with worst-case scenarios for the next 15 minutes. Then, she pushed open the door and sat down next to me without saying anything.

I wrote a note, because the teacher was paying attention to what the class was doing today. **(Edward's notes are in italics and Bella's are underlined)**

_Hey, are you okay?_

I'm fine

She didn't give me any details, so I tried again.

_Why did you leave?_

I heard her sigh.

It's kind of a long story. I'm sure Alice will tell you later.

I winced with her mention of Alice. She was still angry at me.

_No, I don't think she will._

I heard her sigh again. This time, it sounded like a frustrated sigh. Did she not want to talk to me?

Fine, I'll tell you later.

The small promise to talk to me later sent butterflies through my stomach. I smiled and hid the note in my pocket to keep it. As I slid it in my pocket, I came to a

realization. I barely knew this girl, and I was already in deep.

**REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW!!!! Yeah, I forgot to mention that last time. Thank you to Kelsie and Briana for helping me make these chapters better!!**

**-Steph**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my wonderful readers!!!!! I realize my updating has been totally weird lately, but since I have a FOUR DAY WEEKEND, I decided to update today and Tuesday, then go back to every Saturday. : ) **

**Disclaimer: ME: Yeah, I own Twilight.**

**Police Officer Dude (POD): Ma'am, you'll have to come with me.**

**Me: WHAT??? WHY????**

**POD: You don't own Twilight, YOU DOOF!**

**Me: Oh... yeah.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I walked back into the classroom as confidently as I could manage. I sat down beside Edward with out looking at him.

After a minute or so, a note landed on my lap. (**Once again, Edward is italics and Bella is underlined)**

_Hey, are you okay?_

Like I was going to answer that truthfully.

I'm fine

I prayed he wouldn't write back. I wasn't quite strong enough to have any full conversations with him, even if it wasn't verbal.

_Why did you leave?_

I sighed. I didn't know how to respond to that one.

It's kind of a long story. I'm sure Alice will tell you later.

_No, I don't think she will._

I wondered what had happened. Last I checked, they were best friends. I sighed again. I couldn't stand not knowing on in my family. Well, I guess I couldn't really call them my family any more. I wondered what I was going to do about that.

Fine, I'll tell you later.

He slipped the note into his pocket. The bell finally rang a few minutes later.

I got up and gathered my books. With out saying anything, I started to walk out of the room.

When I got to the door, a white hand flashed out in front of me. It hit my books scattered every where.

I looked up to see Edward standing there, apologetic smile on his face.

I bent down to retrieve my books and he followed. I gathered up a few, but he got most. He handed them to me. But, then, his head twitched again and his eyes became unfocused.

After a few seconds, he was back. I wondered if this was some weird habit he had before I met him.

We stood up and moved since we were blocking the doorway.

"I believe you owe me an explanation." He said with a smile.

"Fine. Is it okay if we ditch gym though? I really don't want to go." I didn't have to look at my schedule to know the order of my classes.

"Sure." He said. He gestured to his car. We walked there in silence. When we got inside, he turned to me. "Now, let's hear it."

**EPOV**

When the bell rang, Bella got up, gathered her stuff, and walked away without saying anything. I don't know why, but this irked me immensely. So, I got up and followed her.

Right when she was about to walk out the door, I threw my hand in front of her to stop her. Unfortunately, instead it hit her books and they flew everywhere.

I smiled apologetically as she looked up at me. I didn't see any emotion in her eyes.

She and I bent down to get her stuff. I worked quickly to get all of the books, but she got a couple before me.

As I was handing her books to her, once again, a scene flashed in front of my eyes. This time, Bella, the human Bella, was stalking angrily out of the room. As she came to the door, she tripped and her books spilt every where.

She just stood there for a moment, probably cursing the doorway or books or something. As she stood still, I came up behind her. I stacked them into a pile before she even came down to pick them up.

"Thank you." She said coldly with her eyes hard.

This hurt me, but I knew I wasn't going to show it. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and said, "Your welcome." For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why I was being so mean.

As I came back to the present, Bella was looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was going crazy with all of these hallucinations.

I decided to ignore the look. We both stood up.

Bella and I started waking. "I believe you owe me an explanation." I smiled.

She looked worried. "Fine. Is it okay if we ditch gym, though? I really don't want to go."

"Sure." I pointed out my car to her, letting her know she should head in that direction.

I wanted to say something that she hasn't been asked. Something original, but I came up with absolutely nothing. We climbed inside, and I looked at her. "Now let's hear it."

She took a deep breath. "Well, there's not too much to the story of why I left in class." She looked at me, eyes pleading, as if she thought she could get out of telling me. Unfortunately for her, she interested me to no end, so I was going to hear it no matter what.

"Well, we have a whole class period here, so start telling me the story, even if it is short." I smiled innocently.

She narrowed her eyes. "Okay, well when I walked in the class, I was taken aback by your… appearance."

I fixated my eyes on the dash board. I was stunned. What did that mean? That I was completely and utterly ugly and she had to go and gag?

"What are you saying?" I asked in a whisper.

She took a ragged deep breath. I looked over to her to see that she looked like she was on the verge of sobbing. "You just look so much like my boyfriend." My heart absolutely sank at that. It felt like it had been ripped out, stomped on, crushed, then grinded into a fine power.

"Well, I should really say my ex. He d-d-died." She stuttered over her words, then broke down.

I didn't know what, to do. I decided that an angel shouldn't be sad like this. So, I pulled her light body across the car and into my lap. "Shhhh, Bella, shhh." I tried to calm her as best I could. But, I couldn't focus as well as I should have been, because her body on mine was like fire works going off. My icy skin felt like it was on fire.

When she got control of her self, she didn't move from my lap. This made my day, or possibly my year.

I knew she probably didn't want to talk about it more, but I was morbidly curious about what happened to her ex-boyfriend. "So… what happened to him?"

She looked me straight in the eyes, and I found that I couldn't look away no matter what I tried. "Well, I was changed in… 1929, in the heart of the Depression. When I was changed, I didn't want to be putting him in constant danger, so I left." She closed her eyes.

"I tried to stay and w-watch over him. But, it was too risky to stay there with him. He actually saw me once. Luckily he didn't recognize me. But, at some times, I wish that he would have. I could have explained it to him." She took a deep breath.

"So, I l-left. I ran. A year later when I came back, I found out he had d-died of starvation. I could have prevented it if I had just stayed!"

She was sobbing hard again.

**Unknown POV (BRING ON THE TWIST!)**

I watched her in _his_ car. She looked so vulnerable, crying like that. I only knew one thing, I wanted her for myself. No matter what I had to do.

I crouched lower in the bushes, glancing around. When I saw no one, I brushed myself off and stood up.

**BPOV**

I was crying in his lap. He didn't know the real reason I was crying. I was crying for our lost love. For my lost friendship with his family. Thank God I was a better liar than I was when I was human.

I totally made up the whole story. I was actually surprised at how easily I could make up the story on the spot. True, I had thought of a little of it during Biology, but I hadn't thought of the details.

Once I had semi-control of myself, I looked back up to see his eyes burning in curiosity and pity. "What was his name?" he asked quietly.

I guess I had to keep my story straight. "Anthony." I whispered. I looked down, afraid to see his reaction.

"Really, that's my middle name." Before I could look up and tell him what a coincidence it was, there were three sharp taps on the window that made us both jump.

**Review for a PREVIEW!!!!!!!! TeeHee, don't cha just love cliffies??? (Prepares for fruit thrown at me) Well, I want to thank my twitchies/servants Kelsie and Briana. And I also want to make a shout out to Megan, Carmen, Andrea, and Katie. :) **

**-Steph**


	4. Chapter 4

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I got 13 reviews last chapter, and though it may not seem like alot to you, it totally made my day. THANK YOU!!! And to my beta, iloveeverythingtwilight. And my at school betas, Kelsie and Briana.**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Edward and I looked up to see Alice standing there, hands on her hips looking half annoyed and half excited.

Edward rolled down the window a tiny bit. "Yes, Alice?" he asked cautiously, which was probably the best move.

Her eyes narrowed. "Edward, I still haven't forgiven you. Out of the car. Now." I knew it. I knew they were fighting. I was dying to know what had happened between them. But, I couldn't ask. I didn't want to seem like the nosy new girl.

He nodded. He opened the door and picked me up. I fought back another sudden wave of strong emotion. I was doing a pretty good job until another small whimper escaped my mouth.

Edward held me closer to his chest while one of Alice's eyebrows shot up suspiciously.

Much to my dismay, Edward slowly placed me on my feet as all of the other students filed out of the school.

The rest of Edward's family approached the car. Jasper put his arm over Alice's shoulder.

Emmett was the first one to break the silence, as usual. "So, Bella and Edward, what were you two doing ditching out here… all alone… with major priva-"

Edward cut him off with a thwap on the back of the head then looked down like he was embarrassed. "It's not like that, Emmett." He said with a note of finality in his voice.

Alice glanced down at her designer watch. "Oh my goodness, we've got to go! I guess we'll see you tomorrow, Bella. Later, Edward." She smiled once more at me, then climbed into the car with everybody else and sped off.

I sighed. "Well, I guess I have to get home." _"Before I have another breakdown in front of you."_ I added mentally.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. I would offer to drive you home, but obviously, I don't have a car."

"Oh, well, I could drive you home." I couldn't stop the words before I blurted them out.

He smiled. "I would like that." He said. "And I'm sure my parents would love to meet the new vampire in town."

"Then shall we?" I asked.

"We shall!" He exclaimed with a chuckle.

When we got in my car, he looked around suspiciously. "Did you keep this from when you got changed?" he asked.

I pretended to be offended. "If you don't like it, you can run back home."

His eyes widened, almost as if he didn't want to leave me. But, was he really that attached already?

I sighed. "Kidding. I get that all of the time."

He smiled. "Well, start this monster up. I want to see how many people it deafens in the process."

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Mister Cullen." I said sarcastically. But, I did turn on the car and several people looked our way. Their eyes widened when they saw Edward and I together in my car.

I pulled out of the parking lot. We stayed in silence, both of us consumed in our own thoughts.

I didn't realize that I made it to the pull in to their house with out Edward giving directions until it was too late.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked bewildered. Then abruptly, his face got serious. "You're not a mind reader, too, are you?"

I quickly reassured him. "Oh, no. Are you?" I asked dodging the question of how did I find his house.

He became absorbed in talking about his mind reading very fast. "Yes, actually. I can read everyone's mind besides yours."

I faked shock. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded as I pulled up to the front his house. "Really. Now, welcome to the Cullen house!"

**EPOV**

"Really. Now, welcome to the Cullen house!" I said enthusiastically. I couldn't wait to see how much Carlisle and Esme liked her.

I hopped out of the car and rushed over to open her door for her. She tried to smile at first, but it faltered. Moments later, a fake one was in it's place. "I didn't know you were such a gentleman." She took my hand and jumped out.

Reluctantly, I let go of her hand. After cradling her to my chest earlier, I could think of nothing but getting her skin on mine again. The feeling was simply too phenomenal to forget.

We walked up to the front door and I pushed it open. I saw Alice and Jasper in the dining room. I towed Bella behind me as I walked up to them.

Alice immediately attacked her, of course. As I looked from her to Jasper, once again, something like a movie scene flashed in front of my eyes.

There was cake and flowers and presents everywhere. Bella was smiling as she was opening up one of the gifts. All of a sudden, she cut her finger just the slightest bit on the wrapping paper.

"Shoot." She muttered as she squeezed a tiny drop of blood out of her finger. I felt an irresistible pull to her blood even without breathing.

Then, Jasper's thoughts jumped into my head. They flashed like a warning sign. I jumped in front of Bella as quickly as I could. Luckily, I got there just as Jasper's body slammed into mine.

His teeth were snapping inches from my face. I quickly looked over my shoulder to see Bella on the floor, blood gushing from her arm.

I jumped back into the present second to see all three of them staring at me, suspicion in their eyes.

"What was that?" Jasper asked slowly.

"Nothing." I couldn't help snapping at him after watching that horrific scene play out.

He put his hands up defensively. "Okay!" He said, shaking his head.

I sighed. "Where are Esme and Carlisle? I want them to meet Bella."

As if on que, Carlisle descended the stairs. "I'll take it that this is the Bella you are talking about?" He gestured toward Bella.

"Yes, sir." She answered overly politely.

He laughed as he shook her hand. "Please, call me Carlisle."

"So, where's Esme?" I asked impatiently. I really couldn't wait until they met. Esme would absolutely love her.

"She's coming." Carlisle responded. "We were working on a project and Emmett decided to splash paint all over her shirt. So, she just has to change."

I sighed. Emmett would never grow up.

"So, Bella, do you have any special gifts or talents?" Carlisle asked hesitantly. I knew he was trying to be polite, but he was dying with curiosity.

She looked down. "I actually do. I have to power to rewind time." She seemed to cringe when she said this.

Carlisle was completely intrigued. "Really? Do you mind showing us a bit later?"

She looked back up. "Actually after a certain incident, I only use it in times of absolute emergency."

Now it was my turn to be completely curious. Any thing about her life was interesting to me. "What happened?" I asked eagerly.

She opened her mouth to say something, when a blurry Esme ran into the room.

"I'm so sorry. I had to change." She said looking at me. But, when she looked over at Bella, a blank look crossed her face and she collapsed.

**REVIEW FOR A REVIEW!!! So, was that cliffie enough for ya? Can anyone guess what happened? Should I give away what happened in the preview? Tell me in your review! LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

-Steph


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! I looked at my reviews the other day and SCREAMED when I saw I already had 51!!! Thank you so much.**

**I'm sorry, Alex, this has been a hectic updating week, but I'm going back to once a week on Saturdays. Sorry I couldn't wait.**

**And, as always, thanks to Briana and Kelsie for their support.**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Carlisle caught Esme right before she hit the ground. "Esme, can you hear me?" He asked franticly. She just kept staring straight ahead with her eyes wide, not really seeing anything.

He carried her bridal style to the couch. By now, all five children had gathered around her, too.

Carlisle shook her gently. "Esme, can you move for me? Move a hand? Anything?" He pleaded with her.

Alice pushed her way to the front and grabbed Esme's hand with her own shaking one. "Mom? Come on, Esme!"

Jasper spoke next. "I can feel her emotions. She feels shocked, and mortified for… someone else. I can't tell who."

Carlisle nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Jasper. Edward, can you read her mind?"

Edward scrunched his face in concentration. Abruptly, he blew out a breath in an exasperated sigh. "It's all a jumble. Just a bunch of different words that don't make any sense to me." He seemed frustrated with himself.

I felt out of place here, in the middle of a family crisis, without being a part of that family.

I couldn't watch my almost-mother lie there and go through God-knows-what. I trailed the tips of my fingers along her forehead. Right when my skin came in contact with hers, she suddenly broke out of her trance, gasping.

She looked around with wide eyes until she spotted me. She shot up from the couch and wrapped me in the tightest hug I could imagine. I hesitantly hugged her back.

Then, she whispered in my ear, "I remember." Just loud enough for me to hear. I gasped and stumbled back a few steps.

"Really?" I asked, breathless. She nodded.

Carlisle came up and wrapped her in a hug with a confused expression on his face. I looked around to see that everyone had that same expression on their faces. They looked at me to explain what had just happened. I had to make up something fast.

Once again, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Esme and I knew each other when we were human." _"I really have to stop doing that."_ I thought.

I saw a confused look come over Esme's face for a second, than she recovered her composure. "Yes, right before Bella was changed." **(I actually have no idea when Esme was changed, so let's pretend it's about 10 years after Bella.) **

The others slowly nodded. Esme was released by Carlisle and came over to me and grabbed my hand. "We have some catching up to do, don't we? Let's go to my room, shall we?"

Before I had a chance to answer, she was pulling me up the stairs. I threw a look over my shoulders to see everyone glancing around at each other, confused. I thought I saw a tint of sadness on Edward's, but I could have been imagining things. It takes more than a day to fall in love.

When Esme slammed the door after we entered her room she attacked me in pure Alice style. "Oh, honey, he doesn't remember, does he?" She asked me while giving me a fierce hug.

With that statement, I broke down again. "No." I said through my sobs. She started to sob with me. She had lost a child, so I thought she understand how losing someone you love greatly like that. I didn't necessarily lose him, but he didn't remember me, so it was close enough.

We just sat there in misery for a few minutes when we both regained control of ourselves. She was the first one to speak. "I'm so sorry, honey."

I looked up at her. Her eyes held pure pain for my situation. "Thank you, Esme. If you didn't remember, I would be in a much worse predicament." I let out a shaky, humorless laugh. "Why do you think you did realize what happened, but not every one else?"

She shook her head. "A mother can't forget her daughter. That's an impossibility." She took a deep breath. "When I looked into your eyes and saw the pain there, everything just came swirling back to me. Every moment of you guys. When you avoided each other, to when we had to change you."

She sobbed a few more times. I wrapped her in a hug.

Her eyes met mine. "But, what did you do to make you come back this far?"

I looked up at the ceiling. "I went to go visit Jacob and the girl he imprinted on, Amber. You remember us talking about her, right?" Esme nodded. "Well, when she stepped into his house, I guess she smelt to me like I used to smell to Edward. And I just couldn't control…." I broke off, not able to continue.

"I get it. When you rewound time, you couldn't control yourself, am I right?" She asked. Her eyes held nothing but understanding.

"Y-yes. And, now I'm here, Edward can't remember me, and I feel so alone." I opened my heart up to her.

Sadness took over her features. "Aw, sweetie. You're not alone. If you _ever_ need to talk to me about anything, I'll be here for you."

My emotions rose in my throat, making it impossible to speak for a moment. When I could say something, I said, "Thank you, Esme. I think I'm going to take you up on that offer often."

"Alright. You ready to go out and face them?" She asked me.

I grimaced, though part of me was yearning for Edward like crazy. "Wait, Esme, we need to get our stories straight."

She nodded. "Very true. How about we were teenage friends? Then, one day, I got news that you had died, but I was never told the cause. That should be okay for now, right?"

"Sounds good." I agreed.

She took my hand and we stood up. Esme squeezed my hand. "You ready?" She asked.

I took a moment to reign in my emotions. "Yes." I said, semi-confidently.

She gave me a half smile, then reached to open the door. "Wait!" I called before she got to the door. Her hand froze in mid-air.

She looked at me. "Yes, hun?"

I looked down at the carpet. "Can you try and hide it from E-Edward the best you can? I mean, I know it won't be easy, but I'm not sure I could explain our previous relationship to him. I think it's best to let it grow on its own."

"Oh, of course! I was planning on it any way." She was so understanding.

I smiled at her. "Thank you. Now, I'm going to go see Edward and tell him I need to go." I said, mustering up the courage to do so.

"Alright." She said, then opened the door and stepped out.

I wandered down the hall to Edward's room. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

I was completely engrossed in my thoughts when I was looking for him. I think if you were to scream my name in my ear I wouldn't hear you.

I reached the living room and was broken out of my trance by hitting my foot on a piece of furniture. Then, my bubble was popped and the familiar notes of my piano reached my ears.

I was shaking as I looked around to see Edward, with his eyes closed, playing the piano. The beautiful notes taunted me. I wished he was playing for me. The memories of my first time hearing him playing the piano rushed into my head, and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out the front door to my truck.

I jumped in and threw it into drive. I saw Alice looking out the window at me, a confused expression on her face. "Sorry." I mouthed to her. I'd make something up and tell it to her later.

I drove down the familiar streets and to my house, sobbing the whole way. I couldn't find the strength to drag myself out of the car and to my house, so I just stayed there.

**Unknown POV**

I watched her drive home, devastated. I didn't know why, because I didn't dare to go on the Cullen's land. If they caught my scent, I was as good as dead.

The annoying pixie had ruined my chances last time. There was no way I was going to let anything like that happen again, so I had to be much more careful. Last time, I was too caught up in the moment. What was I thinking? Was I really going to attack them right by a school full of witnesses and four other vampires? I hoped I wouldn't have.

She was alone, crying in her car in front of her house. I wanted so badly to go up to her now and make her mine. But, my plan couldn't be interrupted. Not if I wanted it to work.

**REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW! Aren't you so glad Bella has someone to talk to now?**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!**

**-Steph**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers!!! OH, and a shout out to my anonomous reviewer, Mrs. BillKalitz, my friend is totally obsessed with him. Wait your name isn't Lauren or Rachel, right?**

**I have an assignment for you! In your reivew, tell me if you have seen Twilight yet, and what you think and crazy stories!**

**For example: I went at midnight, and I thought it was FANTASTIC, but I'm not a big fan of Kristen Stuart. And, I had to lie to the movie theater workers and say I was an adopted daughter of this lady I knew so she wouldn't have to wait in line for hours like I did. (2 hours outside, and 3 and a half in the theater)**

**Disclaimer FOR THE REST OF THE STORY: I. Dont. Own. Twilight.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Finally, about one AM, I got out of the car and walked into the house. It seemed so lonely. After sitting on the couch for a minute or two, I realized the house really didn't feel lonely, but I was lonely.

I sighed and stood up. I just wandered around the house for a while. I finally walked in to Charlie's old room, the music room.

I grabbed the guitar and started strumming a random pattern. With some surprise, I realized it didn't sound bad at all. I found a pattern and played around with it for a while.

When I looked up at the clock, the numbers jumped out at me. It was 10 minutes until school started. I jumped up, set down the guitar and rushed into the bathroom. _"How long was I playing the guitar?"_ I thought.

I was ready within 5 minutes, thanks to super-speed. I jumped into my car and sped off to school. I decided, since me speeding off was about 50 miles per hour, I _did_ need a new car. Preferably faster. But, I didn't have any money at the moment, so I guessed I would have to wait.

With a sickening jolt, I realized that was true. I didn't have any money, and there were basic necessities that even vampires needed. As I pulled into the parking lot, I made a mental note to find a job after school.

I rushed into my first class with about 10 seconds to spare. None of the Cullen's were in my class until Edward in biology. I leaned back in my seat and counted down the minutes until lunch.

I walked into the lunch room, and though a few people still looked in my direction, there were no where as many stares as yesterday. I bravely walked over to the Cullen table. I was so happy to see Edward sitting with them again. What ever came between them yesterday was resolved, hopefully. I sat down, but no one said anything. They were all looking at the table, playing with their food.

"Guys?" I looked at them.

Emmett mumbled back a "What?" But other than that it was silent. I was concerned. _"Did I do something wrong?"_ I thought. _"Oh no, what if Esme cracked and told them about what happened?"_

"Come on, you guys, give me something!" I squeaked, pleading with them.

Edward finally looked up at me. When our eyes met, I felt a familiar spark run through my body. "This morning," He said slowly and quietly. "When we went outside, we found a bloody corpse in our front yard. We have no idea who left if, who it was, or how it got there. We think it means someone knows our secret."

My eyes widened. "Oh, wow." I said, speechless. I couldn't help but feel guilty. The day after they meet me, something terrible like this happens. "I'm so sorry, guys. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say any thing." Jasper said, teeth clenched.

My eyes widened and I just nodded. I had no idea why he was so cold to me. Just yesterday he had been inviting and receptive. Now, he seemed cold and distant.

We made it through lunch in silence.

A few minutes before the bell rang, I stood up and mumbled something about not wanting to be late to Biology. I was hoping Edward would come with me, but to my dismay, he just sat there with a mask on his face.

I scurried to Biology and took my seat, letting a tiny bit of misery wash over me. It wasn't much, but enough to put me on the brink of hyperventilation.

All of a sudden, Angela sat in Edward's chair. "Are you okay?" She asked me. "You look like you might faint or something."

I mentally laughed at a vampire fainting. "I'm fine. Or, I think I will be."

Her face scrunched up like she really cared. Knowing Angela, she probably did. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked, real concern in her voice.

I blew out a breath. "Not now, but maybe later." I said. I would need to modify my story to tell it to a human.

She nodded, then stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Angela, by the way."

I shook her hand. "Bella. N-nice to meet you." I still had trouble pretending this was the first time meeting any of these people.

Then, we both heard the door open. Angela's head snapped up, while I kept mine down. I didn't want to see who it was.

Angela jumped up, but then leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "Edward Cullen is looking at you, and it looks like he might have a little crush!" She smiled and winked at me, then walked back to her seat.

I looked back up at Edward, who was standing in the doorway, just in time to see his head twitch the tiniest to the left. All the times that I had seen him twitching, it had been three different ways. Due to my nervousness at the moment, I made it so that when his head went to the left, it was twitch 1, to the back, twitch 2, and to the right, twitch 3.

He recovered himself quickly, and swiftly walked to his seat. He sat down with out saying a word.

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just squirmed in my seat. A few seconds later, he said "Bella." I looked over at him, eyes guarded. He opened his mouth to say something more. But at that exact moment, the teacher told everyone to be quiet. He shut his mouth and slowly turned away.

I went through the rest of the period wondering what he would have said. I was going to ask him afterwards, but he was out of the room before I even had a chance to say any thing.

I sighed and gathered my stuff so I could get ready for gym.

I went through gym without incident, besides Lauren giving me a dirty look every once and a while. _"What's up her butt?"_ I thought, then snickered at the thought.

After school, I walked out slowly. I didn't think that any one of the Cullens would pay any attention until Jasper and Emmett came up on either side of me.

"Hi." Emmett said, a little bit cheerfully. "Do you want to come home with us? Esme said she _really_ wants to see you again."

I wondered what she wanted to tell me that was so important. "Okay." I agreed. _"What's the worse that could happen?"_ I thought. "Can I follow you guys in my car?"

Emmett smiled. "Sure. "

I departed from them and climbed into my truck. I turned the keys in the ignition, but nothing happened. I tried again with the same result.

I finally gave up and climbed out of the car. "Hey, guys!" I called to the Cullen clan. "Can I get a ride with you?" I asked when they looked at me.

Alice nodded. "Sure." But, when I walked over, I realized that there wouldn't be enough seats for everyone.

"Oh, never mind, I think I'll run instead." I said, not wanting anyone else to run because of me.

"No!" Jasper almost yelled. I looked over at him, astounded.

Alice quickly covered for him. "We don't want you to run. I'll sit on Jasper's lap."

I glanced at the two of them. "Well, alright then." I climbed in the back seat between Emmett and Edward while Rosalie drove and Alice and Jasper were in the passenger seat.

Every one kept glancing at me, and this made me fidgety. I looked out the window on Edward's side.

I noticed we passed the entrance to their house. "Um, guys, you do realize that we passed the turn off, right?"

Rosalie spoke then, in a stone cold voice. "Yes, we do."

I shrunk back in my seat. I didn't have a good feeling about this. "Then can I get out if we aren't going to your house?" I knew the answer before I spoke the question.

"No, you're coming with us." Jasper said in a voice just as cold as Rose's.

**REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW! And dont forget to tell me all about seeing Twilight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers and reviewers. REVIEWERS: I was STUNNED by the amount of reviews I got. Wow, you guys. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!**

**And this is your Thanksgiving present (early, DUH) from me. I can't update on the actual day (Blame the cousins!) so, since I had this done, here ya go! And, as usual, there'll be a Saturday update. **

**And, a warning: This chapter hasn't been beta-ed becasue she is M.I.A. Please excuse the mistakes.**

**To Kelsie (HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!) and Briana, my at-school readers. Thank you so much for putting up with me through writers block and crappy chapters. You rock more than you know.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

My eyes widened. I couldn't believed they would do something like this. Then, it snapped in my mind. _"They thought I put the body on their lawn."_

I immediately defended myself. "Oh, you guys! I didn't put the corpse there!"

They all stayed absolutely silent. No one even moved.

"Come on, guys! You've got to believe me here!" I said, getting hysterical. I couldn't even begin to fathom what they were planning to do to me.

Alice finally turned her head in my direction gravely. "Why should we? We only met you yesterday."

I broke down again. I wanted to scream, "NO!! I've known you for years! Don't you remember?" But I refrained myself. If I wanted to get out of here, I would have to say the right things, so I sobered up from my sobs and sat there, staring straight ahead.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella cry** (No real tears, of course)** next to me, and I had a strange feeling to reach out to her and hold her to comfort her. But, I couldn't. Not if she was risking our secret.

The clouds created a very thick covering, the sky was almost black. All of a sudden, some headlights flashed behind us. I watched Bella's face be illuminated by them. Then, I saw another picture in my head.

I was us, in her ancient car. I was driving, and she was sitting in the passenger seat. She looked _terrified._ Then, headlights flashed in the car from a car behind us.

She let out a horrified scream before I clamed my hand over her mouth, ignoring how wonderful her lips felt against my skin.

Bella was shaking. I didn't know if she realized this. All of a sudden, I had an overwhelming passion to kill what ever was making her like this…

I shook my head so I was looking out of the window of the car and no where near Bella. If she brought this kind of reaction, I wasn't sure it was such a good idea to be hanging around her. But, much to my dismay, I found myself glancing at her beautiful face every few seconds.

_"Edward,"_ Alice's thoughts caught my attention. _"We're almost there. Get ready." _I nodded.

**BPOV**

The car stopped in the middle of a forest that can only be classified as in the middle of no where.

Edward sprinted out of the car as soon as we got there. He ran around to Emmett's side. Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car with him.

As soon as possible, Edward grabbed my other arm and held me a few inches off the ground. So, on my left side, I was just in pain, but on my right, it was like my arm was on fire, but in a good way.

I still kept my silent treatment going on.

When they got to their destination, Emmett dropped my arm, but Edward set me on the ground a bit more gently. I just sat down, showing them I wasn't going to run.

They glanced between each other, but then just shrugged and looked back at me.

"So, Bella." Jasper said, I could feel him trying to make me feel truthful, and it was working to en extent. I still wasn't saying anything about how I already knew them. "Where were you last night?"

I answered simply. "I was in my car, crying, until really late, when I got up and played on my guitar."

Jasper looked baffled at my quick response for a moment. But, he quickly hid it. I smirked just a little bit. Wrong move.

"I. Don't. Believe. You." Rosalie said, fury burning in her eyes. This should have been my signal to back off, but I was oblivious to it. I had been silent for much too long.

I clenched my teeth. "You should." That set her off.

She launched herself at me. I fell onto my back as she continued to yank at my hair and hit or slap me. I didn't fight back. I just let her take her wrath while trying to push her off of me.

Emmett finally was pulling her off of me. This only made her angrier. Right before he could get her all the way off, she made one last attack. She bit my wrist. The same one that James had bitten. I guess I was destined to have a scar there.

But, when you're a vampire, it hurts just as much as when you're human. I just let the pain consume me. I deserved it. I had brought myself back to this point in time. I had made this big mess.

I saw Edward and Alice lean over me with genuine concern in their eyes. I guess they were never totally convinced I was the one killing people and leaving it with the Cullens.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, picking up my pain filled wrist. His touch immediately soothed it.

"I'm fine." I said with my teeth locked so I wouldn't cry out.

Alice shook her head. "No, you're not. Come on, we're getting you to Carlisle." Edward picked me up and started carrying me back to the car. I missed him carrying me like that.

Through my daze of agony, I asked, "Wait, what happened to killing me? Isn't that why you took me all the way out here?"

I felt Edward's arm stiffen around me. Jasper was much more straight and to the point. "Something like that. But, I think it was clear after Rose's little, uh, attack, that you don't mean us any harm. I'm so sorry for accusing you like that."

I gave Jasper the best smile I could manage. "It's fine, Jasper. I guess I did look a little suspicious."

Alice spoke next. "Yeah, we're all sorry, Bella. Please consider still being our friend."

I smiled the same smile at Alice. "You're all forgiven times ten. Of course I'm still everyone's friend." The word friend burned my throat a little on the way out. _"Try future sister-in-law or finance."_ I thought bitterly.

I sat in the back with Edward. "Where's Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked. My head was spinning a bit.

Edward looked at me. "Rose needed to blow off some stream, so they ran. Emmett went with her."

I nodded then closed my eyes, trying to soothe my head and wrist.

"Let me see your wrist." Edward murmured. I shoved my wrist toward him overly-eagerly. I wanted his skin on mine again, in any way possible.

The next thing I knew, Edward was carrying me from the car to the house. Before we went inside, I said, "Wait, can I see the body just really quickly?"

Edward nodded. "It's a little ways away, do you need me to carry you?"

"No." I said confidently. Jasper and Alice ran inside to tell Carlisle about what happened.

We took off running. He was so much faster than me, with me injured and all. I made a mental note to challenge him to a race after I was better.

All of a sudden, he came to a stop. I almost crashed into him. He turned around to look at me. "Its right over there, he said, pointing to behind a tree.

I walked in that direction. When I looked on the other side of the large tree, I fell to my knees. "No, no, no!" I screamed.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!!!!!**

**Okay, I want to get to know you guys better, so I'm going to start asking you questions that you can answer in your reviews if you want to. Alright, here it is:**

**_What is your favorite book in the Twilight series and why?_**

**~Steph**


	8. Chapter 8

**OH. MY. GOD. You guys, I got over 20 REVIEWS!! I love you so so so so so much!! **

**I don't have much else to say, except thanks to my beta, iloveeverythingtwilight, and Kelsie and Bri, my at-school betas. You guys rock! **

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

I watched as Bella slowly walked towards the tree. I didn't understand why she wanted to see it so bad. The bite Rosalie gave her should have put her in more pain than this. But, every time I looked in her eyes, I could see the pain, and not just because of her newly acquired injury. Before that, too. She looked like she was never truly happy. I guessed it was just because of Anthony.

When she looked behind the tree, her eyes got wide, and she fell to her knees. "No, no, no." She moaned, putting her head in her hands.

I immediately ran to her side and tried to get her to remove her hands from her face. "Bella, what's wrong?"

With out moving, she said, "I knew him. He was my… teacher, who acted like a father to me. His name was Charlie." She began dry sobbing again.

I looked at her then back to the dead face of Charlie. Then, I had another strange vision. I saw I was standing next to Bella in a house, though it looked familiar I just could not remember where I had seen it before for the life of me. **(Haha, get it? For the life of him and he's dead? Okay, lame joke…) **

Bella was preparing something in the sink and Charlie was standing in the door way. He looked plenty alive there. A thought popped into my head. _"I wonder what that mutt wants tomorrow at school."_

I blinked twice and looked down to see Bella still on her knees, her sobs halted. Then when I cupped her cheek trying to comfort her, she broke down again. _"Well, that went_ exactly_ as planned."_ I thought sarcastically.

I sighed. I wasn't doing anything to help. So, I scooped her up in my arms and ran back to the house.

When I got there, I ran straight to Carlisle's office. I locked the door behind me. She didn't need unnecessary distractions or anything.

He looked up, startled by my sudden entrance. But, he quickly recovered. I placed a shaking Bella on the couch. She was no longer sobbing, but I could tell she was in a state of shock still.

"Bella, how are you feeling, sweetie?" He asked gently. She just shook her head furiously.

A determined look settled on his features. "Bella, I am going to fix this, but I want you to say something first. Just say anything."

She shook her head again, but said something this time. "I don't deserve it. Don't touch me Carlisle, I don't deserve you treating me so kindly."

He took a step back in shock. "Bella, that wasn't what I meant." He whispered. _"What happened to her?" _He thought. _"She obviously has some kind of tortured soul. She seems to be putting everything on her shoulders. She needs to realize it's not all her fault."_

That settled it for me. I scooped her up in my arms again, and ran her to my room before Carlisle could protest. I locked to door and put her on the couch, then paced away.

I took a deep breath before speaking to her. "Bella, I need to know exactly what happened to you."

**BPOV**

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Bella, I need to know exactly what happened to you." He said slowly.

My breath caught in my throat. This was not what I was expecting him to say. I didn't know how to respond. I ran through different responses and stories in my head. None of them seemed to fit correctly.

He sighed and plopped down next to me on the couch. He took my hand. I had to hold my breath so I wouldn't spill out exactly what happened. Of course not. That would make me look like an insane nut case.

"Please, Bella. I want to help." He sounded so sincere. It took every ounce of my will power not to tell him what had happened to put me through my personal hell. _"Look on the bright side."_ I thought. _"At least he's actually here."_

I nodded, knowing what I was going to say. "I can't tell you exactly what happened, Edward." A deeper frown appeared on his face. I smoothed out the frown lines on his face. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He groaned, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's quite frustrating. Because I really want to help."

"I'm in too deep for any one to help me now." I whispered to myself, momentarily having a memory lapse about his super hearing.

He looked at me incredulously. "What was that?" He asked in a voice that he clearly kept under control.

I quickly averted my eyes. "Um, nothing. Just thinking out loud."

He lifted my chin so I looked at him. I couldn't help but notice how close we were getting to each other and all the physical contact. Looks like even though he couldn't remember me, we still liked each other. _"But, does he still love you?"_ My mind asked me. I couldn't answer that question.

His eyes were fierce. "I heard you, Bella. What do you mean?" Once again, my mind drew a blank. So, I blurted out what was tearing me apart in the back of my mind. "I want to go back, and stop who ever it was that killed Charlie. But, I'm too scared, and it's killing me!"

His eyes softened. I was thanking God he dropped the issue of what happened to me in the past. "Bella, I'm sorry to tell you this, but even if you did go back to last night, we have no idea who did it, so you wouldn't be able to stop them. You could wait for them to come back, but even then it would be too late."

I shook my head again. "No, I could have done something, found him and shielded him, or _something!_" A single sob erupted from my chest.

He put his hand over my mouth. "I don't want to hear you cry again, Bella. It kills me that you are blaming yourself for something that is completely not your fault."

I knew the look on Edward's face all to well. He wasn't backing down. Since his hand was still over my mouth, I just nodded. He slowly pulled back. But, then after he realized what he was doing, he leaned back toward me.

At one point our lips were centimeters apart, when there was a sharp knock at the door. Edward jumped back, startled. I was just cursing who ever was at the door for interrupting us.

"What, Alice?" Edward called obviously shaken from our near-kiss.

"Edward, Carlisle needs to see Bella _now._" She said impatiently.

He got up, opened the door, and stormed out. He didn't say a word to me or Alice. I sighed. He probably wasn't ready for anything between us. I cringed when I thought of how long it took him last time.

I sighed and stood up, but almost fell over. I didn't know getting a bite from a vampire could be this bad when you were a vampire yourself. Alice was by my side in an instant, holding me up.

She raised an eyebrow at me questioningly. I gave her the best sheepish smile I could. "I had a balance problem when I was human. I don't think it ever totally went away."

She chuckled. "Well, alright. Now, let's get you to Carlisle."

**Unknown POV**

I remember her. Why else would I get her precious Charlie? It was like a zap to the brain when I remembered her. It over took me for a few hours, it was so powerful. But, when I came out of this Bella-induced trance, I was more vengeful then ever.

I was amused by how she kept lying to her mate. And I was going to what ever I could to stop that relationship from growing.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!! :) Mr. Unknown finally remembers Bella. And, having Charlie die wasn't my idea, it was Bri's (vansgurl144) So, if you want to send hate mail, give it to here, lol.**

**I had the most awesome Thanksgiving ever, but it was crazy. So, here's your question:**

**_What is the craziest thing that has happened at a family gathering in your family?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, I know today's Friday, but in honor of my going to Phooson (a concert) I have decided to update today. I am so excited because Rhianna, PCD, Jesse McCartney, Secondhand Seranade, Fall Out Boy, Varsity Fanclub, The Academy Is, and a few more! AH!**

**To my beta, iloveeverythingtwilight, who is always there for me.**

**AND, my at-school betas (who are still at school right now. HA) Briana and Kelsie. This story would never be updated if you guys didn't encourage me!**

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

I walked into Carlisle's office and sat down. He looked up at me and gave me a half smile. "Did you straighten things out?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yes." I said, half lying. But, it was as good as it was going to get.

He gave me a full smile now. "Alright, now let's see that wrist." I thrust it toward him uncaringly.

He took it gently in his hands. "Well, Bella, this is not as bad as what I was told it was going to be. It should actually clear up on it's own in a few days. Until then I would recommend wearing long sleeves and such so it won't get worse."

I just kept nodding, only half listening. No matter how hard I focused, I couldn't keep my attention on anything besides Edward almost kissing me.

So, if he let it get that far, he had to feel some kind attraction to me, right? Even if it wasn't as strong as it used to be, these types of things took time, right? I kept questioning myself and it wasn't getting me far.

"Bella?" Alice clapped in front of my face. I screamed a little bit, and slid half way off the chair. She looked down at me with worried eyes. "You okay? You seem out of it."

I blinked, trying to clear my head. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. I just have to, uh, talk to Esme."

I jumped up and ran to Esme's room and waited in there, knowing she heard me from where ever she was in the house. As if she was on queue, she stepped through the door right then.

She closed and locked the door then came up and wrapped me in a hug. "Oh, honey. What's wrong?"

I gave a little laugh as we leaned back from the embrace. "Actually, it isn't quite too horrible. Edward almost kissed me today, but of course, we got interrupted. So, I'm hoping we'll get together soon. And, I'm kind of tired of tears. I'm going to be stronger now." I declared.

Esme nodded her head. "I'm sure you are, sweetie. But, remember, sometimes it's good to just let it all go and get it out of your system. And, that's what I'm here for."

I got choked up for a moment and I couldn't speak. But, when I could, I said, "Thank you so much Esme, you have no idea what that means to me. I seriously have no idea what I would have done without you."

She hugged me. "Oh, honey. You are so welcome. Now, go get Edward."

I giggled a bit. She raised an eye brow. I shrugged. "I find it just a little weird that you're Edward's mom and you're telling me to go get him."

She let out a small laugh. "I suppose it is. Now, go while you're in such a good mood!"

She half kicked me out the door. I just smiled and wondered if being with Alice for so many years affected her more than I thought.

But, when I rounded the door, I heard him listening to Linkin Park's _What I've Done_. After listening to some of the lyrics, I didn't take this as a good sign. **(Just go look it up, I hate it when people put lyrics in the story.)**

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**EPOV**

I replayed the image in my head. Bella and I were leaning toward each other. It didn't _seem_ like she objected to it, but you never know. Bella could be pretty good at hiding her feelings if she really tried. And since I couldn't read her mind, it was all the worse.

I was going to kiss her. But, I think I was just under some kind of trance, right? Because even though Alice interrupted us I couldn't help but want to kiss her, to have another chance.

And now, no matter how hard I tried or what I did, I couldn't get what could have been out of my head. Thoughts of the different reactions I could get from her swilled in my head. They ranged from her hating me for the rest of forever, to her kissing me back. I was hoping the latter would have happened. _"If I let it happen."_ My mind reminded me.

I blasted Linkin Park's _What I've Done_ from my stereo, trying to make the words change my train of thoughts.

I heard a quiet knock on the door. I tried to listen to the person's thoughts, but I came up empty handed. "Go away, Bella." I said much more demanding than I felt. Really, I just wanted to hold her. But, after only two days, I wanted to make sure I was ready before I jumped into anything.

I heard her sigh daintily, then she walked down the hall and descended the stairs. I looked out the window to see her jump in her car and drive off. At this point I pretty much had my nose pressed up on the glass, willing her to come back.

But, she didn't.

It was my turn to sigh. I just put the song on repeat and kept listening to it for hours.

I was interrupted at about 2AM by Alice. She picked the lock and walked in before I could even react.

She sat down calmly on the couch next to me. "So," She started off. "I saw you and Bella getting cozy earlier." She winked at me.

I groaned. "Alice, it's not like that." Lie. "I really don't even like her." Another lie.

She shook her head. "I see how you look at her, Edward. You like her." I opened my mouth to protest. "No!" She stopped me. "Don't deny it, please."

I closed my eyes. "Fine." I said, giving in. "I guess I do like her, _a little._" I emphasized yet another lie. "But, I really don't think it's a mutual feeling." I looked at her warily.

She smiled and clapped her hands. "I was right!" She exclaimed triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes. "A psychic being right, there's a first." I said sarcastically. This earned me a smack in the arm from Alice.

"Well, I think she does like you, but a little differently. I can't put my finger on it, whatever it is. But, in any case, be careful with her. It's like one wrong word can break her."

I nodded. "I noticed. She seems..." I searched for the right word. "Broken, some how. Like something irreversible and horrid happened to her."

"Have you forgotten Anthony? How would you like to see the person you loved die of something you could have prevented?"

"Alice, come here for a second!" Jasper called from down stairs.

"Coming!" She looked at me. "Just think about what I said." And with that, she skipped out of the room.

So I did. Her last sentence stuck with me. _"How would you like to see the person you loved die of something you could have prevented?"_

I shuttered thinking of Bella some how dieing and there being something I could have done about it.

Then, something hit me like a big yellow school bus. _"After two days, did I already love her?"_

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!! **

**Here's today's question:**

**_What was your favorite concert you've been to?_**

**Quick shout out to Bri: Okay, so after I got called out of math today, I went back to Mrs. Martins room. And the sevies were in there taking a test. So, Mrs. Martin goes, "So, are you going to Tuscon?" I'm like, "No, Phooson. It's a concert." And the whole class starts talking and Kebra just looks at me with her mouth open. I couldn't stop laughing! **

**LoVe YoU gUyS!**

**-Steph**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! The reviews were astounding, as usual! You may be asking, why is she updating on a Friday again, or you could care less. Well, the answer to that is simply, I'm bored.**

**TO **: **I saw Tokio Hotel. I see why you want to marry Bill now. OMG, they were fantastic, even (dare I say) better than Fall Out Boy? (in my defense, Pete Wentz talked WAAAY too much. Even if it was about Twilight sometimes.)**

**Thank you to Kelsie and Bri. Couldn't do it with out you guys!**

**Thanks to my beta, iloveeverythingtwilight. Sorry I forgot to send this chapter to you. It slipped my mind... SORRY.**

**WARNING: A lot of POV changing in this chapter!**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

It had been a week. A week since that one night I almost kissed Bella. I was surprised that I could maintain myself to ignore her this studiously.

Every time I saw her, my heart broke a little. For the first day, I could tell she was just confused. But, for the past few days, when ever I was her, she had an expression of pure hurt on her beautiful face. It killed me every single time.

When ever she spoke to me, and it was absolutely necessary I answer, I just used one or two words. Or, even more common, just a head nod or shake.

Though, that Tuesday, she seemed to accept I wasn't talking to her. At the end of Biology, she said to me, "Okay, Edward. I get it. You don't want me here. So, I'm not going to force myself upon you. I won't bug you any more by talking to you."

I wanted tell I was sorry for the last week and take her in my arms. To finish what we started a week ago. But instead, I just nodded my head and said, "Very well."

We both shot out of our seats when the bell rang. I gathered my books and walked briskly out of the classroom.

Alice met me at the door of my next class. "You idiot!" She slapped my arm. "Why didn't you stop Bella?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was her decision." I used all of my strength to keep my tone nonchalant.

Alice stomped down on my foot. Luckily there were no humans around to hear the bang sound it made. "Do you not know how insecure she is after what happened to her?"

"I think you made this point before." I said, teeth clenched. "I do realize it, okay? Now drop it." I was annoyed. My heart couldn't take much more.

I turned around and stomped into my class.

**BPOV**

I had been waiting the whole class to say what I dreaded. Finally, about two minutes before the bell rang, I got the guts to say to Edward, "Okay, Edward. I get it. You don't want me here. So, I'm not going to force myself upon you. I won't bug you any more by talking to you."

I was hoping he'd say something to reassure me he was acting out of character and he really did want to be around me, but all a was a head nod and, "Very well."

The bell rang and we both hopped out of our seats. I watched him as he exited the classroom. That's when the reality of it all sunk in. He didn't want me.

I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked out of there like I was on a mission.

I ran to my truck as soon as I got out of the building. I didn't care that my gym teacher probably thought I was a regular ditcher now. I just needed to get out of there.

I went home and plopped myself down on the couch. "There is no way on this Earth I'm going to school tomorrow." I said to myself. Then, I broke down.

**Unknown POV**

I watched her through her window. She was too upset to notice me. She fell on to her couch and stared blankly at the wall for a moment. "There is no way on this Earth I'm going to school tomorrow." She said seconds before erupting into sobs.

I smiled. _"How perfect."_ I thought. _"I make my move tomorrow."_

**BPOV**

I watched the sun rise after a night of nothingness. Well, besides crying.

I knew what I was going to do that morning. I was going to get myself a job. The electricity and water bills wouldn't pay themselves.

I threw on jeans and a t-shirt and walked slowly out the door a few hours later. I walked out the door slowly. There was no rush.

I had a pretty good idea of where I wanted to work. I walked into the closest coffee shop. I had always enjoyed people watching, this seemed like a good job to me.

I filled out the application, knowing I was going to get the job. This is because the owner's son worked at the shop, and he was the one giving me this application. I could see the looks he gave me when he thought I wasn't looking. They made me want to puke.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" He asked when I handed back the piece of paper.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Not today. How about you…?"

With a smile he said, "David. My name is David. I'm actually home schooled. And you are?"

I sighed softly. "Bella."

He held out his hand. I hesitantly shook it. I wondered if he noticed my cold hands. "Nice to meet you, Bella." David released my hand.

He wasn't necessarily bad looking, but not a beautiful as Edward. He was a few inches taller than me and had jet black hair that flopped into his eyes. But, his eyes were some of the most remarkable I had ever seen on a human. They were electric blue. I felt like they pierced right through my soul. They held me prisoner for a few moments.

"Well then, when do you want to start?" He asked softly, breaking me from my trance. I think he felt it too, because his eyes seemed to be glazed over just a tad.

I shook my head to clear it a bit. "Um, can I start tomorrow after school?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Of course."

I smiled, getting back to normal. "Okay, then see you tomorrow." I called brightly, walking toward the door.

"Bye, Bella." He called almost silently as I walked out the door. I could only hear him because of my advanced hearing.

I sighed and drove home. I couldn't get David out of my mind. There was something him. Something strange, but I couldn't put my finger on it for the life of me.

When I was done pacing for a few moments, I went upstairs to my music room. I picked up the guitar and started strumming out chords. Finally, I figured out which song I knew that reflected my mood well.

I went online and found the sheet music for Avril Lavigne's song, _My Happy Ending._ **(Once again, just go look it up.)**

I sang with it, surprised at how well my voice portrayed the emotions the song held.

When I had played though it a few times, I got up and stretched my arms above my head. It had no effect on me, but it was nice to do, nonetheless.

I heard a crash down stairs. My eyebrows drew together in confusion. I walked down the stairs and looked into the living room.

The eyes of the intruder chilled me to the bone. They were much too familiar. "Oh, my God." I whispered.

**EPOV**

We were walking to the car, joking around. I couldn't really get into that spirit. Bella wasn't there today, and this nagging feeling kept telling me it was my fault.

My heart was at an all time low, I missed Bella so much. This was worse than the week I was ignoring her. At least she was actually there.

All of a sudden, Alice stopped. Her eyes widened. We all knew what happened next. She had an Earth shattering vision.

Jasper quickly scooped her up and put her in the car. I decided this would be a good time to read her mind.

What I saw shocked me to the point to immobility. When I finally regained my composure, I growled, "Get in the car. Now."

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!!!!**

**Was that a big enough cliffie? Ha, I bet a few of you are about ready to kill me. On the up side, just one more week until you get to find out who Mr. Unknown is! YAY!**

**QUESTION:**

**_Winter is here! That means snow (depending on where you live) and coldness! So, here's the question: Winter or Summer? And why?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!!**

**-Steph**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys so much!!! I got 28 reviews!!! AAAAND, if your my second reviewer on this chapter, your my 200th! YAY! Oh, and Moe115 was my 100th. I keep forgetting to mention that... Anywho- I got so many death threats, that I decided to update early due to fear of my life! (Just kidding!) I'm gonna leave you with a cliffie in this chapter anyway.**

**Thank you to Briana and Kelsie, my servants, twitchies, and at-school betas. You guys are my biggest insparation.**

**AND! To iloveeverythingtwilight. She is my beta, and she rocks! THANK YOU!**

**This is the chapter that the Unknown POV is revealed. Just know, I'm describing him the way he looks in the movie, because that's how I see him in my head.**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

With Rosalie at the diver's seat, we took off in the direction of Bella's house. Alice had come back to us, so he told me the directions. I looked at the speedometer, and was disappointed. 140 wasn't going to cut it. "Go faster!" I shouted to the front seat. I didn't care if I was rude.

"I'm trying!" She said as the car accelerated.

In Alice's vision, I saw Bella and a man who had the most vicious expression in the world. He had sandy blonde hair and was very muscular, but not as much as Emmett. He was a vampire, but obviously not a vegetarian because of his blood red eyes.

He had Bella pinned down to the floor in what looked like her living room. He was stronger because he had just fed. She couldn't win. But, she was fighting against him with all she had.

Bella started to scream until the man made her be quiet by placing his mouth over hers. This enraged me to no end. I wanted to be the one that did that. That was the only bright spot in all of this. I had finally figured out my true feelings.

I loved Bella, and I wasn't going to let him get away with hurting her.

**BPOV**

I stared straight into the eyes of **(drum roll please)** James. _James._ With a jolt of shock I realized Edward hadn't killed James yet. And, because of that, he had found me.

"Hello Bella." He snarled. I just stood there, eyes widened. "Last time I saw you, I believe we were in a ballet studio in Phoenix, weren't we?"

All that came out of my mouth was a garble of different sounds. I meant to ask him how he remembered.

"I don't know what you just said. But, from listening to your and Esme's conversations, I believe I know what happened."

"Huh, wha-, how?" I was still to shaken up to form coherent sentences.

"Aw, _baby_, don't be confused. I know how to get around their talents. I did it before, didn't I? In Phoenix?" He smirked.

"B-baby?" I squeaked.

He rushed up to me and cradled my face in his hands. It felt so wrong. He seemed to study me for a brief moment, then said confidently, "I didn't notice this before, you smelled much too wonderful. You're actually very beautiful." His eyes raked down my body and I shuddered.

I clenched my teeth together. "What are you saying? And what about Victoria?" I suppressed another shudder realizing she was still out there, too.

He sighed and ran one of his disgusting hands through my hair. "I don't have to kill you. We can go off together. I'll take care of you." As if. "As for Miss Victoria," He brought his eyes to mine. "she's no longer in the equation, if you know what I mean."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed both of his hands off my face and threw them away from me. "NO!" I shrieked. "My heart belongs to Edward!" My mood went from terrified to angry.

James chuckled. "If you two were meant to be, wouldn't he remember you? Then you would be with him instead of here with me."

I clenched my teeth against those accusations, though they have been in the back of my mind for a while.

"So," He said. "I give you one more chance. Come with me and be mine forever. I can make you happy, you know."

"What's my other choice?" I said, though I already knew the answer.

The predator-stalking-his-prey smile was back in place on his face. "To die." He spat.

I took a step towards him, bravely. "I. Choose. The. Second." I said.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. He was acting so much different than last time. I was, too. I felt much more confident, though that was not working in my favor.

My eyes narrowed. "Positive."

The smile on his face disappeared all together. "Wrong answer."

James advanced toward me. I used the same move that he used on me what seemed to be ages ago. I crushed my hand against his chest.

He stumbled back a few steps. "Fine, if you want to play that way, I need to tell you this. I was the one who killed your dad."

The rage bubbled up within me. I raced to him, but this time James expected it.

He pinned me to the floor much too easily. I was disappointed with my strength. I wanted to out do him.

I was kicking, but he sat on my legs. He had my hands trapped with his own. I did the only thing I had left to do. I screamed.

A disapproving look passed over his face. But, then, a new look came over. Determination.

He quickly leaned down and pressed his mouth to mine. This effectively shut me up for about two seconds. I started to scream against his mouth.

Then, while he was still slobbering all over my lips, I heard the door burst open.

I looked over to see Emmett, hands clenched, looking over at us. James' eyes were still closed, so I guessed he didn't hear the entrance. _"He was probably too caught up in the moment."_ The thought made me want to puke.

Then, James was gone. The first thing I did was wipe off my mouth. I looked up to see Emmett had James pinned up against the wall.

But, James was newly fed. He could beat Emmett out, if Emmett was alone. Then the rest of the family came in. Edward and Alice came over to me.

Edward beat Alice out by a few seconds. "Are you okay?" He asked franticly. Alice knelt besides him, apologies in her eyes.

Edward grabbed my arm and checked it out for injuries, leaving a fiery trail where ever he touched. Though I didn't want to, I pulled my arm back. "I'm not that fragile." I muttered.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by an ear-splitting scream. All three of us looked over to see what happened. To me, it seemed like it was happened in slow motion.

Rosalie doubled over. "He bit me! Ow, dammit!" She screamed.

Emmett let go of James to attend to her, and he ran like his life depended on it, which it probably did.

Rosalie realized his error. "Emmett!" She yelled. "Get him!" Emmett didn't get it, so he just stood there.

Jasper lunged after him, but was too slow.

James ran. But, thanks to our advanced hearing we heard him call from a distance away, "I'll be back, Bella. Good luck making them remember." He let out an evil laugh, then we couldn't hear him anymore.

I felt the sobs wrack through my chest. He wasn't going to leave me alone. While most of the family was with Rosalie, Edward stayed with me and pulled me onto his lap and rubbed soothing circles into my back.

One of Rosalie's screams made me realize something. I could fix this. Determination blazed within me. I knew what I was going to so.

I straightened up on Edwards lap and tried to stifle the sobs. I didn't want to be overly emotional when I did this. I couldn't afford another mistake.

When I was thoroughly calmed, I looked over at Edward. He seemed puzzled at my sudden change of mood.

"I am going to fix this." I said simply.

His eyes widened. "You mean, turning back time?" He asked.

"Yes. And, you are coming with me."

I didn't think it was possible, but his eyes got wider. "Can you do that?"

"Yes. You ready?" I was resolute to make this work.

"Hold on, hold on." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Shouldn't you take Emmett? He's stronger."

I let out a short humorless laugh. "Emmett would so bewildered by what had just happened that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything for the next few hours. You are the mind reader, and between the two of us, we could take James down. You are coming."

He nodded. "Okay. I'm ready now."

I took a deep breath, making sure I was. When I deemed myself ready, I closed my eyes, focused on when I wanted to go back to, and prayed for the best as I began to feel time pulling at me.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!!! **

**Told you it was a cliffie....**

**OK, here's you question for this chapter:**

**_What's your favorite band/singer? Why?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	12. Chapter 12

**YAY! First day of Christmas break! I'll probably be updating a bit more often till after the New Year. I have more time....**

**Thank you to iloveeverythingtwilight, aka Alex. I have been putting alot of stuff on her lately. Thanks for staying with me!**

**To Briana and Kelsie, I love you to death, and Briana has mad cookie making skills. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

I was concentrating so hard to get the time traveling thing right, I couldn't feel Edward clutching on to my arm, or my hands balled in tension. I couldn't feel them, but I knew they were there.

After what felt like a few seconds, I felt myself being shaken. My eyes flew open to see Edward with his hands on my shoulders.

When our eyes met, he relaxed his widened stare. "Thank God." He said with relief. "I thought you were in a coma or something."

I looked around. "How long was I out? Did it work? Do you remember?" I asked franticly.

He smiled. "Only about a minute or two. And, yes, it did work. According to your alarm clock, it's 2:56, which is about 5 minutes before we got here. And, I remember everything."** (I couldn't think of another way to word that. He doesnt remember like Esme did. Just before she went back because of James.)**

I allowed myself to relax. "Good. I didn't want a repeat of last time." I said without thinking.

His eyebrows drew together. "What happened last time?" He asked. I quickly realized my error.

I opened my mouth to lie, but a crash downstairs saved me. "That's him." I whispered.

His eyes got bigger again. "What do we do?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you what to do?" I hissed. He shook his head. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Okay, what's he thinking?"

He looked up at the ceiling, like he was concentrating. A shudder ran through his body. I looked at him questioningly.

"He was thinking of… _things_ he's like to so with you." He said in a tone of disgust.

I shivered. I was so glad I wasn't the one who could read minds. "Well, there's got to be more to it than that."

"There is. He's also thinking about coming up here for you. Now what do we do?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. Suddenly, I had a plan. "Okay, go behind where the door opens. And when he opens it, let him come towards me on the bed. And when he's got me, I'll wink and that's your queue. You come and take him, then I'll join in."

He nodded. "Alright. He's coming up now. Get on the bed!" He whispered as he ran near the door.

I quickly jumped on the bed and made myself get in a comfortable position that looked effortless, though I was a bundle of nerves. I grabbed my copy of the play _Romeo and Juliet_ to look authentic.

All of a sudden, the door blew open, slamming into Edward. He didn't even blink.

James sauntered in. "Hello, beautiful." Edward's eyes looked like they darkened. "Long time no see." I forced myself to look shocked and terrified. I even dropped my book.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Since I had been lying so much lately, it sounded authentic.

He came and sat on the edge of my bed and put his hand over my outstretched one. "I was just going through town and well, I caught sight of you and couldn't tear my eyes away."

"Huh?" I let my eye brows draw together.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play dumb, babe."

"No seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about." I fought back. The rage within me was becoming unbearable.

"Let me show you." I knew what was coming, but I forced myself to hold still. His lips barely touched mine before he was pulled away.

I looked up to see Edward holding his against the wall, just as Emmett had. "I didn't give the signal, Edward!"

His eyes held mine for a moment before averting them back to James. "I couldn't let his lips touch yours again. It was unbearable when that sight was combined with his thoughts." I smirked. This must mean he had some kinds of feelings for me.

I looked back up at James. His eyes were burning with fury. I looked up and waved tauntingly. He squirmed, but Edward held him steady.

"Alright Edward, let's get this over with. Unlike _some people_ I don't like to gloat before I kill." I glared at James as I said this.

"Well, unlike some _other people_, at least I remember you." He said smugly.

I punched him square in the jaw with everything I had. "Don't ever bring that up again." Then, as something crossed my mind I smiled sickeningly sweet. "Not that you'll have the chance to."

His eyes widened as the reality of it sank in for him. He wasn't getting out of this alive.

"Come on, Edward. Let's get this over with, for real this time." Right as I said this, I heard tires squealing as someone pulled into the driveway.

"There's the fam." Edward muttered. He sounded disappointed.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged as best as he could while still pinning James to the wall. "I wanted to take care of him by myself."

Then, Emmett and Alice shot through the door. Emmett went over to help Edward with James, and Alice ran over to me.

"Bella, you okay?" She asked, giving me a once-over.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Alice. I'm fine." The all too familiar sound of rocks being ripped to shreds reached my ears.

Alice grabbed my arm. "Got anywhere else we could go and talk?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." I said, thinking of the music room, at the same time as she said, "Perfect."

I shot one last glance over my shoulder at Edward as I was being towed out of the room.

**EPOV**

The second Bella was out of the room, I turned to the barely alive James. "What do you remember that I don't?" It was quite obvious when he brought this up earlier, he was talking about me.

He shook his head. "I really don't know much myself. All I know, is that you killed me once before. When Bella was still human."

I shook him. "What else?" I growled.

"That's all I remember." He said.

Disgusted with him, I dismembered the rest of him and carried it outside where Emmett already had a fire going. I dumped it in there carelessly.

I watched with satisfaction as he burned. I tuned into Alice's thoughts to see what the girls were talking about. _"Oh, so that's how he just disappeared in the car."_ It crossed my mind it must have been weird me being in the car one moment, and the next gone.

I decided I needed to talk to Bella for myself. I was so confused after talking to James.

I walked up the stairs. When I hand my hand up to knock on the door, I heard Alice say from the inside, "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming."

Then, the door opened and Alice walked out. "She's all your's."

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!!!!! James is officially gone! YAY!**

**Question:**

**_What's your favorite thing about the holidays?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!!**

**-Steph**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!! And, here we have lucky number 13! : D This is my Christmas present to everyone, since I won't be able to update tomorrow. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Thanks to the best beta in the world, iloveeverythingtwilight! (Kelise says HOLA!)**

**To my bestest buds when it comes to Twilight, Kelsie and Bri. Love you!**

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Alice dragged me into the music room, and half threw me down on one of the chairs. "Spill." She demanded, simply.

"Wait, what about?" I asked. There were too many things swirling around in my mind for me to focus specifically on one.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Your choice. About how he disappeared in the car, or your relationship status."

This was an easy decision. "You know how I can go back in time, right?" She nodded. "Well, before this, I was alone when _he_ came. And, he attacked me. Luckily, Emmett got here before any real damage could be done to me, but he bit Rosalie then ran off. I couldn't take her pain and the fear of James returning. So, I rewound time. And, took Edward with me."

"That makes more sense." She said slowly. Her eyes went unfocused for a moment, then she came back. I knew she just had a vision. "Shoot, Edward will be here in a few seconds." Alice mumbled. She shot a look towards me. "You're going to tell what happens when he talks to you in here. The future is still unclear."

"Fine." I whispered. Knowing Alice, there was no way of getting out of this one.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." She called. Alice got up and opened the door. Edward was standing there, looking quite nervous. "She's all yours." I heard Alice murmur while passing by Edward.

I looked up to Edward as he slowly walked into the room, then sat down in the seat right next to me.

I was the one to break the ice. "Thank you so much for helping me out with James. You have no idea what it means to me."

He looked at me skeptically. "You say that like you thought I would have done nothing and let you suffer."

"Well, you ignored me all week, so I didn't think you really cared." I pointed out.

I saw his eyes fill with regret. "Did you really think that I could just abandon you?"

"Yes." I said curtly. I didn't care that I was being rude and that I didn't mean any of this. All of the anger and frustration that had been pent up in me for much too long needed to escape some how. Unfortunately, this was the way I chose.

He winced. "I would never do that, Bella." I loved hearing him say my name again.

I knew the words he spoke were true.

He sighed. "I can't do this right now." He muttered. Edward got up and started to leave. I out-stretched my hand toward him, and tried to say something, but my mouth couldn't form any more words. He didn't see my gesture.

I watched him walk out and slam the door behind him.

**EPOV**

As soon as I left her, I had another "vision" as I started to call them.

This took place in a totally different setting. Bella and I were in the woods, not far from the house we stood in now.

"Goodbye, Bella." I said, quietly and serenely. But, I felt the opposite on the inside. I was screaming, and pleading for her to come up with a good argument of why I should stay.

When I looked up at her, she was dazed, and human, of course. I shouldn't be surprised, she was human in all of my visions. When I saw her face, I knew I wasn't getting an answer.

I turned away. "Wait!" She said in an offhand and half-strangled voice. I looked back over at her to see her stumble forward. Part of me hoped she came up with a reason of why I shouldn't leave her. But, the other half was more rational and knew there was no reason.

My hands shot out and pinned her arms to her sides. I relished in the feeling of her skin on mine for what I knew would be for the last time. I couldn't contain myself after that. I kissed her forehead.

I pulled back the slightest bit. "Take care of yourself." Then I ran. I couldn't make myself stop. I just ran, letting out everything if felt. The anger, the sorrow. I knew I was being selfish. I should be relived Bella was safe.

I shook my head. By far, that had to be the most depressing scene that had appeared in my head so far.

I didn't want that to happen again. I wouldn't let it.

So, I turned around and marched back in to the room. I felt my heart break as I saw Bella gazing out the window, with her beautiful face crumpled in pain and her breathing broken and uneven.

She looked up at me. "Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean any of it! I was just caught up. This whole James thing has taken a toll on me. Please forgive me." The apologies tumbled out of her mouth.

I half smiled. "It's fine, Bella. And, really, it's my fault. I over-reacted."

She let out a shaky. "You really need to stop blaming yourself for things." She smiled and it felt as if my dead heart fluttered. She was too beautiful for her own good.

I went and plopped down in my former position. "Hey, Bella…." I trailed off, not wanting to sound idiotic.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking at me expectantly.

I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, James said something to me… never mind."

She got up and walked to my chair. She crouched down beside me. "You can tell me, Edward. Don't be afraid, I won't think you're crazy or what ever." Her voice dropped. "Not after what happened to me."

I don't think I was supposed to pick up on that last part, but I did anyway. "What did happen to you, Bella?" Her stunning eyes widened when she realized I had heard what she said.

She stood up and walked away from me to go stand by the window. I immediately missed her presence. "It's not… easy to explain, Edward."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Could you try? I really want to know. I bet I could help you." I tried to be persuasive.

She turned back around. "I really can't. I'm sorry."

I stood up. "Is it because you're scared I'll think of you differently? Or lose some of the respect I have for you? Or I'll lose trust in you? Because none of those things will happen."

She groaned. "Not exactly. I want to tell you. Trust me, I'd give the world for you to know." She gave a humorless laugh. I had a feeling I was missing out on something. "But, I just simply can't tell you now."

I took a few steps toward her. "Could you, perhaps, tell me in the future?" I was hopeful. I wanted to help her out in any way I could.

Bella looked up at the ceiling. "Most likely, yes. But, no one should know more than your family, the future is never unchangeable."

I came closer to her. "Oh, I know."

We were now less than a foot away. "A-Alice can't s-see ev-everything." She stuttered. I think she intended it as a warning.

I knew what I was going to do now. "She couldn't have seen this." I quickly closed the gap between us and kissed her.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!! Oooooooh, the kiss! YAY!**

**Today's question is:**

**_What is your favorite holiday tradition?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers!! AND, as I'm sure you all know, this is the chapter every one has been waiting for, THE KISS!**

**Thanks to iloveeverythingtwilight. Alex, you rock, girl! And while you're at it, check out her story, True Love Waits. ITS AMAZING!**

**TO KELSIE AND BRIANA: I love you guys, and thank you for all your help for so many months.**

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

Right when my lips came in contact with Bella's, it felt like my entire mind went blank. I felt as if there was a brick wall in my brain, and something was trying to break through. Trying hard. I didn't know what it was, or why it was there. I intended to find out.

I kept kissing her as another vision flashed in my head. "Fifteen minutes." I said, almost as if I was warning Bella.

She looked up at me, tears falling down her face at a rapid pace. Suddenly, it looked like a light bulb went off in her head. "I can do this." She said.

We got to the porch of the house we were in now. She took my face in her hands. "I love you. I will always love you, no matter what happens now." My stomach lurched.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella." I said confidently, but I was really just trying to reassure myself.

She didn't agree with me. Instead she said, "Just follow the plan, okay? Keep Charlie safe for me. He's not going to like me very much after this, and I want the chance to apologize later."

"Get inside, Bella." I said urgently. I knew we needed to run away quickly. But from what, I didn't know. "We have to hurry."

She whispered, "Just one more thing." Passion was leaking into her voice. "Don't listen to another thing I say tonight!" She stretched up on her toes and kissed me. I was too shocked to move my lips with her warm ones.

Then, I was back in the present moment, still with Bella's lips on mine. _"She said she loved me."_ I thought. _"She said she loved me! But, she also was talking about Charlie. He couldn't of just been a teacher to her, then, right?"_

Bella pulled away gasping for unnecessary breath. She had the biggest smile on her face. Seeing her be happier than I had ever seen her made me forget everything about my latest vision. Well, almost everything. I wanted to know if she really did love me.

"That was nice." I finally said. Nice was an understatement. Whether she loved me or not.

"Agreed." She said still breathless.

Right then, Alice burst into the room. "It was about time!" She screeched. I saw Bella flinch.

I pulled her into my side. Now that I had her, I wasn't letting go of her. Ever. She was far too precious.

She ran to Bella and began pulling her away. "No." I growled. I put my chin on her head and put her back to my chest.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled. If Bella was human, Alice would have probably just dislocated her shoulder. "Yes." She said with venom in her voice.

"Alice, can't I just have a few minutes alone with Edward? Please?" Bella whined. Usually that would have been a total turn off if a girl did that, but with her, it had the opposite effect on me. Especially because she was trying to get more alone time with me.

Alice's eyes narrowed into slits. "You are so lucky you two _just_ got together. And, I'll give you ten minutes, Bella. No more, no less. Your time starts now." And she was gone.

"Sorry about my sister." I apologized.

She turned around so she was facing me and rolled her eyes. "She's my best friend, too. You can't shoulder all the blame here."

"_Nine and a half more minutes!"_ Alice yelled through her thoughts. The lack of time and the fact that Bella's lips looked so inviting at the moment compelled me to kiss her again. There was no vision this time. Just pure bliss.

She smiled against my lips and kissed me back. Her fingers entwined in my hair as I moved mine to the small of her back.

We just kissed until time was up. Alice marched back into the room and physically tore us apart, throwing me half way across the room.

By the time I regained my composure, which took about two seconds, Bella and Alice were already out of the room.

I heard the purr of my Volvo coming from outside. I looked over to see Bella in the car, obviously protesting against Alice. But, Alice was already speeding out of the driveway.

"_Just run home like everyone else did, Edward. Bella will be there. We just have to have a little chat. "_ She thought.

I groaned. I felt bad for Bella. _"Lord only knows what she'll have to go through now." _I thought.

So, I exited Bella's house and took off towards mine.

**BPOV**

Alice pulled me from the room before I had the chance to say good bye to Edward. I waved to him from the doorway, but I don't think he saw the gesture. He was to busy recovering from the Attack of the Alice.

She half threw me into Edward's Volvo, then jumped into the driver's seat. "Alice, Edward will be so mad at you for taking his Volvo." I warned her.

"Edward can deal." She said, then speed out of the drive way. I clutched the dashboard.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I asked, exasperated. I wasn't happy after being pulled away from kissing Edward. Finally.

"So, what did he do? Be all romantic? Oh, or was he rough and like, slam you against the wall in midst of all the passion?" She asked, all traces of anger at me evaporated as she considered all of the possibilities.

I groaned. "He just kissed me. Acting on impulse. Nothing that romantic or rough or anything like that."

It was her turn to groan. "That is _so_ disappointing. I always thought Edward would be a romantic creep."

"Nope." I wasn't able to stay angry at her for long. It was impossible, considering I just had one of the best days of my life.

We finally arrived at the Cullen household to see Edward leaning against the front door.

When he saw the car pull up, he ran over to my door and opened it. He took my hand, kissed it, then helped me out of the car. "I missed you, beautiful." He whispered while I relished in the feeling of his lips on my skin.

If I were human again, I would have blushed. "We've only been apart for five minutes."

He looked deeply into my eyes. "And that was five minutes too long." I heard someone make a gagging sound from behind me.

I turned around to see Alice making the noises along with faces. "I thought you said he wasn't overly romantic and gushy!" She glared at me.

"Well, considering we've been together about a total of about 11 minutes, I wouldn't know!" I pointed out.

She waved her hand dismissively at me. "Sure. See you two love birds later." She ran into the house to go and bug someone else.

Edward sighed. "I suppose we should go announce to everyone that we're together."

"Why do we have to tell them _now_?" I asked.

He kissed my neck. "Because I wouldn't want Emmett stealing my girl." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, if we're doing this, let's get it over with now." I took his hand and led him to the door.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!! So, was it everything you hoped for and more? Or was it okay? Oh, yeah. I KNOW he didn't remember. You can deal till later. I have it all planned out.**

**Here's the question (I really like this one!) :**

**_In my opinion, Edward and Bella are soulmates. Do you believe there are such a thing as soulmates out there? Why or why not?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!**

**-Steph**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! Love you guys! And, I don't say this enough. Thanks to all the people who don't review and have me on story alert. Love you guys, too. ALRIGHT, it's 2009, I feel the need to update for the first time this year.**

**To the best beta that ever walked the face of the Earth, iloveeverythingtwilight. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!**

**To Kelsie and Bri, love you guys, and thanks a million!!! See you in 5 days! **

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

As expected, the whole family was in the living room. Alice probably gathered them all up there once she saw what we were going to do.

"Tell them!" Alice urged, pulling us out of the doorway and into the center of the room.

I looked at Edward and our eyes met. I shook my head, letting him know I wasn't going to tell them. Rosalie might attack me again. I was hoping she would either accept it since I'm a vampire now, or just give me the silent treatment like before when she found out we were dating.

Dating Edward… it sounded like music to my ears. I knew I couldn't keep my secret from him much longer. He needed to know. I was just hoping he didn't run away when he found out what a freak I was.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Edward saying, "Well, as you all know, we've only known Bella for a little over a week, but we're dating now."

Next thing I knew, Esme had engulfed me in a hug. "Oh, honey. I am so unbelievably happy for you." She said in my ear.

We pulled back and I saw that if she were human, there would be tears of happiness in her eyes. They were shining with joy and gratitude.

"Thank you for making Edward happy for a second time." She said this so softly, that I knew no one but I could hear it.

I gave a smile. "My pleasure."

I looked up just in time to see Emmett and Jasper give each other solemn glances. I looked at them questioningly.

Jasper shrugged it off, but Emmett said, "Eddie boy here isn't gay! After all these years of trying to hook him up with a guy, we find out we could have just found him a girl."

"Not just any girl, you'd have to find me Bella." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh, and stop calling me Eddie for the last time." He said this without his gaze ever leaving my face.

I glanced over at Emmett and saw a determined look on his face. "Eddie." He said, chin jutting out like a four year old.

Edward slowly removed his eyes from mine and looked over at Emmett. "What was that?" He asked with this jaw clenched. I knew how much he hated that nickname, and I also knew that Emmett would be in for it if he pushed Edward too far.

"Eddie." Emmett said again.

"That's it." Edward said. He kissed me on the cheek, then let me go and started chasing after Emmett through the house.

While they were running I could hear Emmett singing, "Eddie and Bella sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n…g!"

There was a loud crash then a sound of glass shattering. Esme winced then sighed. "Well, better go clean up the mess." She turned to me. "Congratulations, honey." Then ascended the stairs.

I turned to see Carlisle right in front of me. He took me by surprise and embraced me in a hug. He leaned back and placed his hands on my arms. "You're a very sweet girl, Bella, I know you are. I'm so happy for my son and you. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Carlisle." I said sincerely.

He followed his wife up the stairs to see what kind of damage Edward and Emmett had caused.

I looked back to the living room. Rosalie was sitting all alone on the love seat, fire in her eyes.

She stalked up to me quickly. I expected her yell at me or just walk by me at out of the house to go let out her anger somewhere else.

But, she didn't do those things. Instead, she grabbed my throat and slammed me against the wall forcefully. I was totally off guard for a sudden movement like that. Her hand cut off my air way, not that I needed the oxygen.

At the exact moment my head cracked against the wall, I heard Edward call out, "Bella!" from upstairs. He saw the playback in Rosalie's head, since Alice and Jasper had left the room right after Carlisle.

Rosalie menacingly said, "If you hurt my brother, family, or anything that has to do with this family, I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Edward ran down the stairs and pried Rosalie off of me. I slid to the ground and coughed just to clear my throat.

"Do you hear me?" She said in a low voice with plenty of venom in it as she was being handed off to Emmett so he could settle her down.

"I'll deal with you later." Edward said, with his voice matching Rosalie's. With that being said, Emmett carried Rosalie upstairs with her fuming in his arms.

Edward turned his attention to me. I was still on the floor. He ran over to me and helped me up. "Are you okay, Bella?" He asked, with his eyes running over my body, looking for injuries.

"I'm fine. You treat me like I'm human, Edward." My voice went up and octave as I said the last sentence, but I think he was too preoccupied to notice.

"Well, it's just that you look so fragile…." He said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "But you know I'm not!" I said defiantly.

He ignored my question. "Let me guess, you were clumsy and got hurt a lot when you were human." He looked up into my eyes. "Am I right?"

The look that his eyes held made it impossible to lie. "Yes."

He shook his head and chuckled. I was glad to see all of the traces of anger had vanished from his face. "Why am I not surprised…?"

I looked away from his face, from embarrassment more than anything else. I could practically feel his mood change from joking to being worried.

He put his hand under my chin, trying to get me to look at him. "I'm sorry, Bella. I really didn't mean to offend you."

I decided to have a little fun and play it up a bit. When his hand forcefully moved my face towards his, I just averted my eyes from his.

"Please, Bella? Forgive me." The sincerity in his voice was unmistakable.

I looked up back up into his beautiful golden eyes. The smirk on my face said it all.

"You were never mad." He stated the obvious.

"Nope." I popped my lips on the p.

I saw the mischievous glint in his eye. The next thing I knew I was being scooped up in his arm and he was running.

I ended up being tossed on his bed playfully. He shut the door, then locked it and came to sit on the bed with me.

"Don't scare me like that. I never know if your kidding or not."

I looked up at him astounded. "You seriously can't tell if I'm lying or not?" I asked incredulously.

He gave me his famous crooked grin. "Of course I can. You aren't that good of a liar."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't bother answering. We just stayed together and chatted about tiny details of our lives, though I had to make a few of mine up.

Edward and I watched the sun come up in perfect silence. Our moment of serenity was abruptly interrupted by an explosion at the door that made us both jump.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!! **

**Question:**

**_Alright, it's the new year! (Or if not where you live, it will be soon enough) What is one goal you have this year?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank everyone sooo much for those last reviews, they blew me away!! And, sorry for the long wait, it was a hectic week....**

**To the best beta that ever was to appear on Fanfiction: ALEX!!! (iloveeverythingtwilight) If she didn't help me out, there wouldn't be a story. And check out her's! It's called True Love Waits, and it is one of my favorite stories on Fanfiction. It's better than mine!**

**Thanks to Kelsie and Bri, you guys never fail to encourage me to do better! THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 16**

**BPOV**

Emmett barged though the door, breaking it down. Edward groaned. "Emmett! I just got the door replaced from last time you did that."  
Emmett rolled his eyes. "You didn't _just_ get it replaced. It was like, three weeks ago." He acted like he was talking to a child.

Edward groaned again in response. "What did you feel the need to bother us for?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Then, Emmett took a military-like stance. "I'm here under orders of Miss Alice Cullen." He said in an official tone.

"For…" I prompted him.

"She strictly commanded me to tell you that you need to come with me for, as she calls it, Barbie Bella time." He kept up his military façade.

I tightened my grip on Edward. "No." I said sternly.

Edward spoke up for me. "Can't she dress herself and do her own make-up? She's perfect the way she is."

I looked up at Edward adoringly. "Oh, Edward…." I breathed. I forgot how good it felt to have him think of me this way. But, in reality, it had only been about two weeks. It felt like eternity to me.

Emmett started to pace in front of me and Edward. "Ah, she warned me this would happen." He stopped walking and looked up at both of us with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, no, Emmett, don't-" Edward tried to plead with Emmett, but he was too late. Emmett had already slung me over his shoulder and took off down the hall.

Once we lost sight of Edward, Emmett asked me, "So what did you and Edward do for all that time?"

I sighed. I really wanted just to spend more time with Edward. "We just hung out, talked, and-"

He cut me off. "Kissed?"

If I was still human, I would have been blushing. "Yeah." I said quietly, knowing full well he could hear me.

As we arrived at Alice's bedroom door, he said, "Praise the Lord, Eddie isn't gay after all!"

I smacked his shoulder. "I thought you got that through your thick skull yesterday!"

He shrugged, moving me up and down with him. "I still had my suspicions."

The door swung open in front of us. Alice stood there with her hands on her hips. "Emmett! What took you so long? We're losing precious seconds here!" She screeched.

He winced and set me on my feet. "Sorry, she resisted as you said, and Edward was being all mushy-gushy with her!"

She dismissed him with her hand. "Well, thank you, anyway, Emmett." She said, already pulling me into her room.

She began closing the door. He stuck his hand it to stop her. "Wait!" He called. "Do I still get a cookie later?" _"But, Emmett can't eat cookies...."_ I thought confused. But, i guessed that was just part of Emmett...?

Alice sighed. "Yes, Emmett. Later. Now, go talk to Rose or something." And with that, she pushed his hand out and slammed the door.

She rubbed her hands together. "Now, who's ready for Barbie Bella?" She asked enthusiastically.

I just groaned and prepared myself for hours of torture.

**EPOV**

I was going crazy without her here beside me. We had been together just a little over 12 hours, and I already couldn't handle being without her.

I let out a small laugh. I was in way over my head. If I was like this with anyone else, I would have been worried about the state of my mental health. But with Bella, everything just felt so right. When I touched her, held her, or _kissed_ her, the feeling was indescribable.

Knowing she was mine now, it was the best feeling in the world. I felt like we had been waiting to get together for eternity, though I had only met her a week or so ago. We acted like we had known each other for eternity. We had a deep connection.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. It was 6:18. I had another half an hour or so until I got to see Bella again. It had already been an hour, and it had been unbearable. I had rearranged my music collection and my closet. I had nothing to do.

My thoughts just kept going in a circle, like a broken record. _"Bella's mine…. Bella's mine…. Bella's mine…."_ I didn't mind it in the least. I enjoyed this constant reminder of what was the center of my universe at that moment in time.

Eventually, I made it though the rest of the half hour, though every second of it just made me want to see Bella more.

Finally, I heard Alice sing in her head, _"She's done!!"_ I tried to get a glimpse of she looked like through Alice's thoughts, but I came up empty handed. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she was doing that on purpose.

I raced to her room. I knocked on the door forcefully. "Alice, let me see Bella." I asked.

"Not yet, Edward. Be patient." Came her reply. My temper was running short.

"When can I?" I asked softly, trying to get on her good side.

It must have worked, to some extent. Because, she said, "Go wait in your car. I'll have her down in five minutes."

I wistfully turned to go farther away from my personal angel. "Okay. See you soon, Bella." I called to her, hoping just to hear her voice.

"Okay, Edward. I'll be there." She called back to me. Her voice brought a smile on my face as I turned to wait for her.

When she walked out side, instantly I was fine with the long wait since I got to see her like this. She wore a midnight blue halter top with dark jeans. She also had on a light jacket, just to keep up the human appearance. On another girl, this would have looked plain and boring, but on Bella… there weren't words.

She caught my eye and laughed. It was then that I noticed my jaw was hanging slightly open. She glided to the car. I snapped back into my body and went to her side to open her door for her.

But, before she slid into the car, she gave me a deep, passionate kiss. I was definitely in way over my head.

I shut the door for her and headed back over to my side of the car. I jumped in and revved the engine before pulling out of the drive in my Volvo.

"So, have fun with Alice?" I asked.

She laughed. "Oh yeah, just tons." She said sarcastically. "But, the worse part was being away from you." She said softly, grabbing my hand and entwining my fingers with mine.

I was glad she felt the same way about being away from me as I did for her. I gave her my most loving smile. "Same here. Every second was like torture for me." I spoke truthfully.

She groaned. "When, while you felt like it was like torture, mine literally _was_ torture. Alice is ruthless…."

I laughed. We talked the rest of the way to school about everything. I would ask her questions and she would come back with ones of her own.

We pulled into the parking lot, and once again, I walked to her car door and opened it for her.

She gave me that blinding smile of hers and grabbed the hand I was extending to her. "Thank you." She said, then kissed me. We could both hear the parking lot become almost silent. Even most of the thoughts ceased to invade my head.

Then, the gush of thoughts rushed to me.

"… _are an item! Oh, wow…"_

"…_is so lucky. I'd love to have a boyfriend like that…"_

"…_ignoring each other yesterday? I guess things changed fast for them…"_

"…_supposed to be mine! Damn Cullen keeps getting in the way of Bella and I…"_

I automatically knew whose thoughts were last. Mike Newton's. Like a dog like him had a chance with Bella.

We broke apart and smiled at each other. "The whole school is pretty much in shock." I whispered to her.

She giggled. "Well, they need to get used to it." I hoped her words meant we'd be together for a while.

She took my hand and led me towards the school. I stopped abruptly and sighed. She looked at me questioningly.

"I left my backpack in the car. Go ahead and go, I'll meet up with you later." I explained.

She nodded, then gave me a chaste kiss. "Will do!" And with that, she walked away.

I walked back to the car and snatched my backpack out of the back seat. I looked back in the direction Bella had went in.

I had to hold back the enormous growl that was building in my chest when I saw Bella had her back pressed up against the wall, with Newton standing over her. She could easily get him to move, but she was too nice to be that rude. Luckily, I wasn't.

I marched over to them and tore Newton off of her. I saw the look of gratitude in her eyes. I turned my attention to the vile human boy I was holding.

I didn't think of the words before I said them. "Stay away from my girlfriend!" I growled.

"Your girlfriend?" I heard Bella say from behind me.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW! Just a bit of clarification, they never estabished they were boyfriend/girlfriend, they just said they were dating. **

**Question:**

**_In the books, what do you think Stephenie Meyer's biggest mistake was, if any, and why?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	17. Chapter 17

**A zillion thank yous to the reviewers!!!!! Love you guys!**

**To my official beta of the year: iloveeverythingtwilight! Alex, you rock!**

**And to Kelsie and Bri: what would I do without you?????? THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE SLAVES!!! LOL love you!**

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

I dropped Mike so he landed on his feet. He was lucky that I had more pressing issues to attend to than him. I couldn't guarantee the same would happen next time, though.

I ran a hand through my disheveled hair. "Sorry, I just wanted to make a point." I said. I didn't want her to feel pressured into anything, especially since we hadn't even gone on a technical date yet.

She kept her face in a total mask, which had me worried. I couldn't handle it if she left me. All of a sudden, a huge smile broke out over her face. "No, I like being your girlfriend better."

I couldn't help but mirror her smile. I couldn't think of any words that could convey how happy I was at the moment, so instead, I swept her up in a huge passion-filled kiss. She responded better than I could have imagined. I didn't care that over half the school was watching, and I don't think she did either. We were too caught up in the moment.

The only thing that broke us apart was when Alice came and pulled us apart. "Principle is walking this way. Time to stop the PDA!" **(Bri says that rhymes.)** She hissed. Neither of us could keep the smiles off of our faces.

She started to walk away. "By the way, congrats you guys!" She called over her shoulder.

There were a few people who looked at us questioningly, but we both ignored them.

"Shall we?" I asked, extending my hand to her.

She smiled. "We shall." She grabbed my hand, and a little electric shock traveled up and down my arm. I welcomed the feeling.

Bella and I walked to class slowly, the reason being we didn't want to leave each other.

I, being the gentleman, walked Bella to her class first. We turned to each other at the door. "I guess this is where I leave." I said wistfully.

She sighed. "I suppose." She stretched up on her toes and gave me a chaste kiss. "I'll see you after class." She turned and walked into her class, leaving me all alone in the hallway.

I smiled and walked away as the bell rang.

**BPOV**

I was counting down the minutes until I got to see Edward again. This class was going painfully slow. I tapped my pencil on my desk.

The teacher kept going on about some subject I had no interest in while I glared at the clock, willing it to go faster.

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. I was the first one out of class, running at a human speed.

When I got to the door, I looked down the hallway, and sure enough, Edward was walking toward my. He was wearing that alluring crooked smile of his.

He reached my and gave me a peck on my lips. "How was your class?" He asked, grabbing my hand again. Not that I objected to it.

I grimaced. "Horrible. The clock couldn't move fast enough. I just wanted to see you." I pouted.

He laughed at my expression, but then sighed. "Same for me. I was going insane with out you next to me."

We arrived at my locker. I opened it and got my books out, then leaned back against him. "We need to do something about that."

He kissed the top of my head. "Most definitely. After school, we'll go see Mrs. Cope and see what we can do to rearrange our schedules."

I winced when he said 'after school.' "That reminds me," I said reluctantly. "I have to work after school today, but I think I can come see Mrs. Cope with you first, if you give me a ride."

Edward looked at me. "Since when did you get a job?" He asked, seeming a little disappointed.

"Yesterday." I answered. "I have to pay the bills, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "You could have just asked my family for some money. We have more than enough."

I laughed at the idea. "Yeah, I'm not that kind of person, just incase you didn't figure it out already. I want to work for my stuff."

He sighed. "I really wanted to spend time with you after school. But, I'll give you a ride."

I smiled. "Thank you." I was just about to kiss him, when the bell rang. I slammed my locker shut and started to jog in the direction of my next class. "See you at lunch!" I called to Edward. We couldn't see each other until then, our classes were too far away to walk together.

"Bye!" He called over his shoulder.

I walked in to my next class, preparing myself for the Edward-less hours to come.

The lunch bell rang. "Finally." I muttered under my breath. The last few classes had been complete torture for me.

Edward was leaned up against the door way. Every memory from this horrible morning fled from me.

"Hey." I breathed.

He smiled. "Hi." He gave me a quick peck on the lips. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away too quickly. I gave him a questioning look. He shifted his eyes behind me then brought them back to mine.

I turned to see Mr. Banner walking down the hallway. "Ah." I nodded.

He put his arm around my waist and walked with me to put my books away. After that, we made our way to the lunch room.  
We walked in and I prepared myself for the quietness that I thought would reach my ears. I was met with the same level of noise as before we came in.

I shrugged it off, realizing we had been so public today, everyone probably already knew about us.

We grabbed the food that would eventually go to waste, and sat down with his family.

Everyone seemed to be in a relatively good mood, even Rosalie. I wondered if she was beginning to accept the fact that Edward and I were going to be together, whether she liked it or not.

The rest of the school day went by without anything else happening. I got a few death glares from Lauren and Jessica, but I could understand why they hated me now. But, they acted like if they hated me, my whole world would come crumbling down around me and I would come crawling to their feet, begging for forgiveness. _"Dream on…."_ I thought.

As Edward said, he gave me a ride to the coffee shop I worked at. When he stopped the car, he asked me for the millionth time, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"  
I smiled. "I'm sure. Go home and get some rest." I felt guilty about taking up so much of his time.

He sighed. "Okay. I'll be back at four-thirty."

I grinned. "Sounds great!"

I got out and shut the door then waved to him and he drove away. After he was out of sight, I turned and walked into the coffee shop.

I found David looking at me from behind the counter. I gave him a timid smile, not wanting to lead him on. He gave me a nod back, then returned his attention to the customer he was dealing with.

After about an hour, the shop had cleared out quite a bit. There were only two people holding a conversation over the coffee they were drinking.

David turned to me. "Was that your boyfriend that dropped you off?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, the smile returning to my face. Now, every time I looked at David, his eyes didn't capture me quite like the first time I met with him. They just looked eerily familiar now.

He shrugged and averted my eyes. "That's cool." I could tell he didn't mean it.

Just then, my cell phone rang. I quickly grabbed it out of my purse. "Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, hi Edward! Are you going to come pick me up soon?" I asked hopefully.

There was a short pause. "Well, actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about." He said, regretfully.

"Did something happen, Edward?" I asked, concerned.

"No!" He answered quickly, reassuring me. "Well, nothing bad, anyway. I was wondering if you could run home. I'm so sorry for not being able to come get you. I could still come if you wanted me to."

I laughed. "It's no problem, Edward." I lowered my voice so David couldn't hear. "I should probably go on a quick hunt anyway."

"Okay, thank you so much, Bella. I'll be waiting for you at your house." We said our good-byes, and we hung up.

This phone call left me with so many unanswered questions. Why could he meet me at my house but not pick me up? Why was he acting so weird?

I pushed these questions to the back of my mind and finished up the second half of my shift.

After I had gotten out of work and went hunting, I approached my house and slowed to a walk. By the look of the clouds above, it looked like rain was coming very soon.

Edward was leaning up against the door of my house, looking straight at me. I smiled and waved at him. Only when he pushed off of the wall to come greet me did I notice the bouquet of roses he was holding in his left hand.

I gasped. "Oh, Edward. You didn't have to." I said, my gaze aimed straight at the blood red roses.

"I wanted to." He said, whispering. I noticed he was fidgeting, too.

"Are you okay, Edward? You seem kind of nervous." I said as he handed me the flowers.

He paced back and forth a few times, talking as he walked. "Look, Bella, being away from you like that made me realize something."

He stopped directly in front of me. "I don't care I've only known you for about a week. I don't care that we've been together for about 24 hours, and I haven't taken you on a date. I need you to know this." If I was human, my heart would have stopped beating.

As the rain began to fall, he said, "I love you."

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!!! Okay, channel your inner romanticist and have a nice collective 'aawwwwwwww!' at that last line!**

**QUESTION:**

**_What do authors on Fanfiction do that you can't stand?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks, reviewers! You guys rock! Alright, you guys have waited so long for this chapter. Almost too long. And, it's finally here!!**

**Thanks to iloveeverythingtwilight, she is the best beta in the world with the most awesome story ever. Go read it. It's called True Love Waits.**

**To Kelsie and Bri: You guys never fail to amaze me. Especially when I told you there wouldn't be a whole bunch more chapters left.**

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

I drove away from Bella's coffee shop, depressed. I hated being separated from her. It was like nothing I had felt before. I may have seemed like we were being quite clingy, but we had been together for such a short time, we felt like we had to catch up for every moment of our existence we hadn't been together.

I got home and went straight up to my room. I paced and tried to occupy myself for an hour. After a whole five minutes, I decided I would go hunting. It couldn't hurt anything, and I hadn't gone in over a week.

I got a few elk, nothing major. I came back to my room and groaned when I realized I had an hour and fifteen minutes until I go pick up my beautiful Bella. It was far too long.

I ran a hand through my hair. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I was going to tell her I loved her on the way home from her work.

Being this anxious over seeing her again made me realize I needed to tell her exactly how I felt about her. I knew we were astonishingly early in our relationship to be at this stage, but I could care less.

All of a sudden, Alice burst into my room. _"I thought I locked that door…"_ I thought.

To my surprise, she growled at me. "Don't you dare." She said menacingly. I had no idea where this came from.

I rolled my eyes as I thought I figured it out. "Alice, I'm going to tell her I love her whether you like it or not."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I know you're going to do _that_. I'm here because I can't believe how you're going to do it!"

I read her mind and saw Bella and I in my Volvo, just sitting there in awkward silence. "I love you!" I blurted out suddenly. She cut the vision off before I could see her response.

I grimaced. I guess that wasn't how I wanted to tell her.

"That's what I thought." Alice stated.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "So, what can I do so that I don't do it like that? I want it to be more… special."

She smiled. "Are you really gonna let me do this for you? I didn't see a definite reaction from you yet."

I nodded. "You can be helpful, at times."

She chose not to acknowledge my last comment. "Okay, well, it's going to rain this evening. And, it's every girl's dream to be kissed in the rain." She closed her eyes and put her fingers up to her temples. "Edward, call Bella and tell her to run home." She said without moving.

I widened my eyes. "Ha, no. I told her I was going to come get her, and I fully plan to pick her up later."

Alice got a fierce look in her eye. "Look, in the future, Bella and I are going to be _best_ friends. I want this moment to be perfect for her. She will thank you for making her run home, later."

I glared at her, but picked up my cell phone anyway. I dialed her number, which I knew by heart.

After three rings, I heard her angelic voice at the end of the line. "Hello?" She said.

"Bella?" I said, hesitantly.

"Oh, hi, Edward!" She answered, not picking up on the cautious note in my voice. "Are you going to come pick me up soon?"

I paused for a moment, not quite sure how to word this. "Well, actually, that was what I wanted to talk to you about." I think she finally caught on to the regret in my voice.

She answered, sounding anxious. "Did something happen, Edward?"

I couldn't stand her being worried over nothing, so I quickly answered, "No!" I revised my previously stated answer. "Well, nothing bad, anyway. I was wondering if you could run home. I'm so sorry for not being able to come get you. I could still come if you wanted me to." This earned me another threatening look from Alice.

She laughed, which was literally music to my ears, the way her laugh sounded. "It's no problem, Edward." She quieted her voice. "I should probably go on a quick hunt anyway." She had the same idea I did about an hour ago.

I was relived that she was being so understanding about everything. "Okay, thank you so much, Bella. I'll be waiting for you at your house." The last line I read out of Alice's mind.

We both said good-bye and hung up. As soon as my phone was disconnected, Alice squealed. "Perfect, this is going to go better than planned."

I sighed. "Okay, what do I do now?" I asked, a bit nervous about how this whole thing was going to work out.

She looked over me with an appraising eye. "You change into a bit of a dressier shirt and black pants. You need to look good."

I went along with her instructions. I put on one of my best shirts. I walked out and she looked over me again. "Much better. Now put this on." She tossed me a bottle of cologne with a French brand-name on it.

As I sprayed it, she told me, "Go to the flower shop. I called while you were changing and bought a bouquet of roses. And, if she says it back, then take her out. If not, just say good night and come home."

I looked at her, eyes wide. "Don't you know what she's going to say?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Bella hasn't even thought about it yet. She doesn't have an definite answer."

"Great." I said sarcastically. I became worried quickly. "Do you really think it's too soon to say I love her?"

"No. If you feel this strongly about Bella, just tell her."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Thank you, Alice. For helping me out with all of this." I said sincerely.

She smiled. "No problem. Now, go. You don't want to be late if you want the rain's timing to be just right. Stall for about 50 seconds after she arrives to her house, then tell her."

"What do I say?" I asked as I grabbed my keys off of my dresser.

"Whatever your heart tells you to. Can't help you out on that one." She gave me one last smile and danced out of the room.

"Wait!" I called to her. She poked her head back into the room. "Is it going to rain in my meadow?" I knew I was going to take her there.

She grinned. "Nope!" And with that, she was gone.

I took one last look in the mirror, deeming that I looked decent. I walked out the door and jumped into the Volvo.

I drove to the local florist, and just as Alice said, she had a bouquet of roses waiting for me.

I thanked her and paid and went off to Bella's house to wait for her. I was there about ten minutes, when she came walking up to the front.

I met her halfway up the walkway, making sure to stay in the open. Just as Alice predicted, it looked like it would start raining any moment.

She sucked in a deep breath. "Oh, Edward. You didn't have to." She was looking straight at the roses.

I started to play with threads on my clothes, and just fidget. "I wanted to." I whispered.

I held the flowers up for her, and she said, "Are you okay, Edward? You seem kind of nervous." She was perceptive.

I had to move, or do something. I started to pace. "Look, Bella, being away from you like that made me realize something."

I halted that way I was less than six inches away from her. "I don't care I've only known you for about a week. I don't care that we've been together for about 24 hours, and I haven't taken you on a date. I need you to know this."

The rain began to fall at the perfect time. "I love you." I said.

She began to breathe harder than she had a minute ago. She looked up into my eyes and I could see every single emotion running thorough them. They had me in a trance until she broke it by saying, "I love you, too."

At that moment, another vision flashed before my eyes. This time, Bella was sitting on my lap. We were in her room, in the rocking chair. She groaned. "What did you hear?" She asked, clearly embarrassed.

"You said you loved me." I said softly.

She put her head down. "You knew that already." She said, embarrassed.

"It was nice to hear, just the same." I said, trying to get her to put her head up so I could see her beautiful face again.

Instead, she hid her face in my shoulder. Her response came out muffled, but I could still hear it. "I love you."

"You are my life now." I responded back.

Then, I was back to standing in the rain with Bella, in the pouring rain. I reminded myself why we were standing here, and I kissed her, pouring every ounce of passion and love I felt for her into that kiss.

She smiled against my lips and returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm as I was giving out. Possibly more.

We broke apart, gasping for unnecessary breath.

She smiled, and I mirrored her expression. "I've always wanted to be kissed in the rain." She whispered.

I laughed. "So I've heard." We both ran inside, holding hands and laughing the whole way.

I smiled at Bella when we were sitting on her sofa. "Go change into something dry. I'm taking you somewhere very special to me."

She hit my shoulder. "What about you?" She asked.

I shook my head, spraying a bit of excess water everywhere. "I'll be fine. Now, go!" I pushed her in the direction of the stairs playfully.

She gave me one more smile and went upstairs to go change.

**BPOV**

I changed faster than I ever had before. I wanted to get back down to Edward. Him saying he loved me was the best thing that had happened to me in the past week or so. The feeling of him loving me again was indescribable.

I pretty much ran back down stairs in an outfit Alice had left on my bed. I didn't object to it this time. I wanted to look good for Adonis himself.

"Ready?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"Sure am." I responded enthusiastically. I knew where he was taking me. We were going to the meadow.

In the car, we talked about the most insignificant things. We didn't speak at all as we ran through the forest.

I sucked in a deep breath when we entered the meadow. I had never seen it with my improved vision. It was the most beautiful thing in the world, next to Edward. I looked at him just in time to see his head twitch. It had been a while since I had seen that.

He led me to the center, and laid down. Just as we had before.

After a few moments in silence, he said, "You know, I used to think of this meadow as beautiful. But now, with you here, it can't compare in the least."

I gasped. He was so romantic. "I was thinking the same thing." I hovered over him and gave him a kiss on his lips, but pulled away quickly.

"Tease." Edward accused me. He sat up and kissed me, but we both got way more into it.

I snaked my hands into his hair. That was one of my favorite parts about him, physically. His eyes had to be number one, though.

His hands were placed on my waist. We kissed for a while before he moved his hands to the back of my neck. At that point he pulled back, just an inch or so. We were still entangled.

His hand was toying with something the back of my neck. "Bella," He asked. "I always see this chain on your neck. I've never seen the whole necklace, though."

I laughed nervously, remembering what was on that chain. "Why does it matter?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'm just curious." He pulled out his mother's wedding ring before I could stop him.

He stared at it, his eyes huge. Every part of his body went rigid. "Edward, it's not what you think…." I didn't want him to be under the impression I was married.

I put my hand over his that was holding the ring. He stayed in the same posture. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't remember." He said, meeting my eyes.

I gasped.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!! And you know you want it this week!**

**Question:**

**_What do you think made Bella love Jacob in the books?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	19. Chapter 19

**YES, I know this chapter is WWAAAYYYY over due. But, it's here now! ENJOY!**

**To Alex my ever awesome beta who has a WWAAYY better story that has 1000+ reviews!!**

**TO BRI AND KELSIE: You. Guys. Rock. Period.**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I heard her gasp as we walked into my private escape, the meadow. I looked around, expecting to be taken aback by its beauty, as I was every time, just because a place like this exists. But, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. She made the meadow's beauty dim just by being there.

I walked with her to the center of the meadow, and laid down. We rested in a comfortable silence for a moment before I decided to voice my thoughts. "You, know," I said. "I used to think of this meadow as beautiful. But now, with you here, it can't compare in the least."

I heard her suck in a deep breath. "I was thinking the same thing." She said. She leaned over me, and I knew she was going to kiss me. But, to my surprise, she only gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away.

"Tease." I said. I sat up and gave her a full blown kiss. Before I knew what was happening, she had her hands in my hair. I moved mine from her waist to the back of her neck.

We broke apart, both gasping for unnecessary air. I felt a chain on the back of her neck. I realized this was the chain that she wore everyday. I had never seen the entire thing, and I was quite curious as to why she wore it all the time.

"Bella, I always see this chain on your neck. I've never seen the whole necklace, though."

She laughed a bit off key. "Why does it matter?" The tone of her voice sparked my curiosity more.

I shrugged. "I'm just curious." I quickly pulled out the rest of the necklace.

I only had time to see the ring for a second before I was overtaken by the visions that had become more and more common to me over the past week.

They were whirling past my eyes at 100 miles a second, but somehow, my brain registered each and every one. From when Bella was the new student at Forks High, to me leaving her a few months later. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place. I remembered everything.

All of a sudden I was pulled out of the trance by an electrical feeling in the hand that was holding the wedding ring, that I now knew was my mothers.

I looked into my Bella's golden eyes. I tried to put every ounce of guilt and love I felt for her into that gaze. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't remember." I whispered.

She gasped. Her mouth opened as if she was trying to speak, but no words came out.

I couldn't stand it. I kissed her. Her lips didn't move for a moment, so I put more passion into it. She finally responded fervently. She pressed every inch of her body up against mine as we fell back into the grass beneath us.

We both broke away at about the same time. I apologized again. "Bella, love, I'm so sorry. I should have known that you-"

She cut me off by putting her hand over my mouth. "Edward." Her voice cracked from all of the emotion. "It's fine. I'm just so glad I didn't have to keep up this thing about us. I love you so much more than you know. Having you not remember me made me realize that, much more."

I was getting emotional now, too. "Bella, never again will I leave you like that. I know I said that before, after the whole Vouturi thing." We both winced. "But, I need to say it again. I will always be here for you."

She broke down sobbing. I pulled her into my lap. "E-Edward. It's a-all my f-fault. I re-rewound time and made e-everyone forget everything."

I rubbed soothing circles into her back. "Bella, this is _not_ your fault. You were new to your gift. It takes practice and you make mistakes."

She shook her head. "I was so stupid."

I couldn't say much more, considering I didn't know what happened. "Love, can you tell me what happened? The last thing I remember doing was hunting, then I felt like I do before you take me back in time. What happened?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself so she could speak. **(Here's the story for all you people who didn't read Unwelcome Guest. All the people that did can skip this paragraph if you want to.)** "Jacob called. You remember how he imprinted on that Amber girl, right?" I nodded. "Well, he wanted me to come over and meet her. So, I went over there, and he said I could break the treaty. I was waiting for Amber to come in so I could meet her. And, when she did-" Bella took another deep breath and started her sentence over. "When she came in, I realized she was my la tua cantente." My eyes widened.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." I could tell she was starting to get worked up again, so I tried to calm her down. "You don't have to say any more." I said.

"NO! I want you to know what happened." A blaze of determination flashed though her eyes. She wasn't sobbing any more. She got up and walked to the other side of the meadow. "I killed her, Edward! I drank human blood! I'm a killer!" She shouted.

I got up and walked to her. "No, your not, Bella." I put my arm around her waist to support her since she was starting to sway back and forth. "You fixed it. I, on the other hand, couldn't fix it."

I could see her resolve starting to waver. "But, still. I took her life."

"She has it back." I argued. She turned her head away from me. I sighed. "Look, we just got reunited. I remember, now. Can we drop this for tonight?" I pleaded.

She sighed, too. "You're right. Sorry I over reacted." She looked back at me and kissed me.

I picked her up off the ground and twirled her around, without breaking the kiss. She laughed against my lips, and pulled away a few inches. She tilted her head up to the sky. Her laugher rang out and I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

I let her down and we both sat down enjoying each others company. We talked about what we had been doing while we weren't together.

When the subject of James came up, anger pulsed though me. I growled. Then, a scary thought popped into my head. "Victoria's still out there! Bella, we have to be careful-"

She cut me off again by saying, "James already killed her, Edward. Don't worry about it."

I groaned, though I was relived we wouldn't have to fight her again too. "I can't believe he even remembered before me. _That_ is embarrassing."

She smiled. "Don't feel bad. He only realized who I was first because I was the reason he died… both times."

I had to smile at that. All of a sudden, her eyes widened. "Oh, my God!" She screamed, jumping up.

I was frantic. "What is it, love?" I was in full protector mode now.

Bella grabbed my hand and began running. "It's nothing bad, Edward. I just have to tell Esme that you remembered."

"She remembered before me, too?" I was bewildered how she could keep her thoughts from me for so long.

We arrived at my Volvo. A thought popped into my head and I spun Bella around, removed the chain from her neck.

"According to the timeline, I haven't done this yet." Her eyes widened as I got down on one knee and took her hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the love of my life, and I can't bear to spend another minute without being tied to you in every way possible. Will you marry me?"

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!!!!! :) Another collective awww for the gushy line!**

**QUESTION:**

**_If you had Bella's power to rewind time, what moment in your life would you want to take back?_**

**LoVe YoU gUYs!!!**

**-Steph**


	20. Chapter 20

****

**SUPREISE UPDATE!!! Just because I got OVER 30 REVIEWS!!!! In 4 days, may I mention!! THANK YOOOOUUUUUU!**

**To Alex, YOU ROCK!!! And have the OBVIOUSLY better story!**

**To Bri and Kelsie: I'M TRYING OKAY?!!?!?!? I'll get IT to you soon. You know what I mean. LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

After Edward had regained his memory, he and I sat in the meadow together talking until something crossed my mind. "Oh, my God!" I jumped up.

I saw him tense up protectively. "What is it, love?" He asked in a low protective voice.

I took hold of his hand and pulled him to his feet. I took off, towing him behind me. "It's nothing bad, Edward." I said, soothing his worries. "I just have to tell Esme you remembered."

His tone was surprised. "She remembered before me, too?" He asked.

We stopped at his Volvo. All of a sudden, Edward spun me around and pulled the chain off over my head.

"According to the timeline, I haven't done this yet." He muttered. I felt my eyes get larger as he slid down onto one knee. He grabbed my hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are the love of my life, and I can't bear to spend another minute without being tied to you. Will you marry me?"

I smiled so brightly, I can't believe Edward didn't look away because it hurt his eyes. If I were human there would be tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks. "Yes." I whispered.

He returned my smile as he slowly got up off his knee. "Say it again." He said.

"Yes." I said much louder. "Yes, yes, _yes!_" I said, letting myself get lost in the emotions of the moment.

Edward kissed my, so much more passionately than I thought was possible. I returned it eagerly.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear that again." He said in a low, husky voice.

I giggled. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good guess."

He pushed me against the car gently, as if he didn't want to hurt me.

Before we got too carried away, I said, "Okay, I think it's time to go tell Esme." against his lips.

He sighed and pulled away about an inch. "But, we just got back together." He groaned.

I shook my head. "Hey, she's been my savior for the past week or so. I owe it to her to tell her."

"Fine." He said, seeing my logic. I smiled triumphantly and climbed into the passenger side of the car.

Edward got in right after closing my door for me. He promptly took my hand and held onto it tightly.

I thought about how much had changed for me in the last few hours and realized how lucky I was that Edward remembered when he did. When I thought back over the last couple of days, I could see that I was in a complete downward spiral, which would have only gotten worse.

Before I knew it, we were back at his house. He once again opened my door for me and helped me out. "Thank you." I murmured, climbing out of the car.

We walked into the house, where it was oddly silent. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

His eyebrows drew together. "According to Carlisle thoughts, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are out hunting, Alice made them vacate the house for us."

I let a breath out that I didn't realize I had been holding. "So Esme's here." I stated.

"Yes, I am, darling!" I heard her call from upstairs.

I smiled and grabbed Edward's hand. We both ran up the stairs and stopped at Esme's room. I knocked at the door excitedly.

"Come in." She said from inside.

Edward quickly opened the door and I rushed inside and jumped on the bed where Esme was lying, reading a book. I hugged her tightly.

"Bella, Edward, what's going on?" She asked as I was still clinging to her.

I let go and rushed back to Edward's side. "He remembers everything, Esme! Everything!" I said. I knew I was acting overly hyper, but this time called for it.

She widened her eyes. "Are you serious?" She asked, astounded.

"Yes!" I cried, giving Edward a kiss on the cheek.

A huge smile came over her face. She got up and gave a big hug to both of us. "That's great, you two. What finally made him recall everything?" She asked after she took a step back.

Edward's arm snaked around my waist. "My human mother's wedding ring." I held my hand out for her to look at.

"And let me guess, he just proposed to you again?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Edward nodded slowly. "How did you know that?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Well I know you so well, and she's wearing in on her ring finger, so I just knew."

I looked at Edward and he gazed back lovingly into my eyes. We stood there for a moment, the three of us just basking in the moment.

Esme cleared her throat. "Just a warning, you do know that Alice will have seen this, and she thinks you two have been dating since yesterday…."

Edward snapped his eyes shut. "Your right." He groaned. "What are we going to say to everyone else?"

I looked from Edward to Esme and saw she didn't know what to do either. "We have to figure something out." I stated the obvious.

Edward took my hand and slid the ring off of my finger.

"Hey!" I protested. He just shook his head at me.

"If we want this to work, you can't be going around with this on. Let's just tell Alice her vision never happened if comes up. I'll say I was imagining what I would do if I were to propose you then, but I never actually did it."

"Okay." I said at the same time as Esme said, "Sounds like a plan."

Esme smiled again, this time it was more motherly than anything else. "Well, children, go enjoy each other's company. I'll be here if you need anything."

Edward and I agreed and we left the room promptly.

We went straight to his room, where I suggested we did some homework, since I was way behind.

"That's probably a good idea." Edward agreed. "I haven't done any in a while."

After he finished helping me with my calculus, we got to talking about the past week.

"So I do have a question…" I stated hesitantly.

"Go on." He prompted me.

I said, "What was up with all of the head twitching?"

His eyebrows drew together. "What do you mean?" He asked in a tone that was clearly confused.

I sighed. "Well, every once in a while you would space out and your head would twitch… what was up with that?"

He laughed. "Oh. Well, when ever I saw something that reminded me of our time together, before it was rewound, I would see it in my head. Like, yesterday, when I stormed out of the room before I kissed you, I saw when I left you last September. That's what changed my mind."

I smiled. "Did you think you were going insane?" I teased.

He gave me his infamous crooked smile back. "Just a bit…. Okay, I was this close to going to Carlisle about it."

I laughed at the same time as a door slammed down stairs. I quickly shut my self up and looked at Edward for help. He just shrugged.

We both winced when Alice said from right outside of Edward's bed room door, "Edward, Bella, why are you two getting married already?"

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!! **

**Question:**

**_FREE STYLE!!! Tell me something random about youself!!!!_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	21. Chapter 21

**YAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!!! We broke 500 reviews! And thank you to the werewolf gal for being that 500th reviewer! And to everyone who has reviewed, EVER, it means alot to me!**

**To Alex, YOU HAVE THE BETTER STORY. I don't want to hear it anymore!!!!!**

**To Bri and Kelsie: LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! And, Kelsie, WE ARE SOOOOO WINNING TUSEDAY!!!**

**Chapter 21**

**EPOV**

I looked at Bella and winced when Alice said, "Edward, Bella, why are you two getting married already?" She was right outside the door. There was no escape now.

Luckily for Bella and me, I had a plan forming in my head.

"Bella, why don't you go home? I'll meet you there when I'm done here." She clearly had no idea what I was doing, because before hand I had said we were going to confront her together.

She must have seen something in my eyes that made her trust me, because she said, "Okay. I'll be waiting."

I heard Alice's thoughts. _"You better be able to explain this all on your own if you think I'm going to let her go."_

"I can." I stated as I helped Bella to her feet.

I opened the door to face an impatient Alice. Bella gave me a peck on the cheek and slipped by Alice without incident. I watched her walk down the hall and descend the first flight of stairs.

Alice walked into my room, pushing me backwards, and shut the door behind her. I had a sudden feeling like I was in a horror movie when the victim was being herded the killer so the killer could murder them.

She began pacing back and forth before stopping directly in front of me. "So Edward, care to explain why I had a vision of you proposing to Bella?"

I knew my years of lying had to come in play now. I scratched the back of my head, looking guilty. "Well, it crossed my mind. But, I know it's too early to do anything like that, so I guess I stopped my self."

She sighed. "But I saw her saying yes!!" I guessed I had fooled her….

I widened my eyes. "A-are you serious? She would have said yes after such a short time?"

She sighed, frustrated. "Um, YEAH! She loves you, duh! I just don't know if you should actually ask her now. I mean, you've known her for a week."

I stood up and took a deep breath. "You're right. But, I guess one day, I will ask her to be my wife. We really are made for each other."

She smiled at me. "That's totally true, Edward! Well, I'll see you later!" She said cheerfully. It seemed to be a bit out of character for her to let me off this easy, but I let it go.

When she got to the door, she turned around with her eyes narrowed. "Don't think you're the only one that can act, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I know something's up. And I fully intend to find out what it is." And with that she closed the door and marched away from my room.

I groaned and laid back on my bed for a moment and rubbed my eyes, feeling more exhausted from this day than I ever had while being a vampire. But, I quickly shook it off and went to go see Bella.

**BPOV**

I walked away from Edward's room in a hurry, wondering what kind of plan he came up with in such a short time. I prayed it would work as I walked down the stairs.

Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game downstairs on the Wii. I looked just in time to see the Wii remote flying at my head. I quickly caught it and threw it back to Emmett. It had slipped out of his hand on his back swing.

"That why they invented the wrist strap, Emmett." I called over my shoulder as I walked out the front door.

He grunted in response since he was already wrapped up in the game again.

I looked around instinctively for my car before remembering Edward had drove me over here in his Volvo.

I groaned and pointed myself in the general direction of my house and took off running. I got there after a few minutes of looking for a distinct scent to show the house was near.

I slowly unlocked the door and climbed up the stairs to the music room. I didn't feel like playing any music on my guitar, so I worked on lyrics for the song I was composing.

I sang a few to myself as I walked into my room, and jumped a few feet when Edward said, "Hello, love."

I whirled around and put my hand against my chest. "God, Edward! Is it possible to have a heart attack when you're a vampire?" I asked, still calming my breaths.

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear me?" He asked.

I let out a short laugh. "No! I wasn't listening! I thought you would knock on the door, like a normal person would." I said, poking his chest.

It was his turn to laugh his beautiful and perfect laugh. "You are the only vampire I know that be that ignorant." He paused for a moment, then added, "Excluding Emmett, of course."

"Of course." I echoed.

He chuckled. "So what do we do until school?"

I smiled. "Oh, I have an idea." And smiling deviously, a plan all ready forming in my head. I pushed him on to my bed, and joined him after I grabbed something off of my desk.

* * *

An hour later we were still at it. "Go fish." I said.

Edward groaned. "Bella, we've been playing this game forever! **(What did you think they were doing?!!?!?** **Wow, I am so evil.)** It's almost time for school, anyway. I've got to go."

I snickered and I led him to the door. "Alright. Pick my up in twenty minutes!" I called as he got in his Volvo and sped down the road.

* * *

After school, Edward offered to drive me to work. "Is this going to be a daily thing?" He groaned about me having to work.

"Yeah, I have to pay bills, Edward. And it's really only Monday thorough Thursday." I said.

There was a moment of silence before Edward broke it. "You want to know what I just realized?"

"Of course I want to know." I said in an isn't–it-obvious tone.

He smiled. "There never was an Anthony."

I rolled my eyes. "Nope! I wasn't even alive during the Great Depression. I hope you don't mind me using your middle name….."

He laughed. "I really didn't see the connection. I didn't realize that it was my middle name. I was too blinded by the beauty that is you."

"Awwww… you are so unbelievably mushy!"

He smiled. "That's why you love me." I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You've got that right buddy." I murmured as I pulled away.

I got out and smiled. "See you in two hours!" I said, shutting the door and walking into the coffee shop.

"Hello, David!" I said cheerfully.

He looked up, startled by my sudden appearance. "Whoa, you're in a good mood today." He said.

I giggled. "You know it!"

He chuckled along with me and then said, "Okay, well, I just want to let you know my sister will be stopping in here for a bit in a few minutes."

I shrugged. "Okay." I went into the back and grabbed my apron and put it on.

There were a few customers there today, so I took there orders and gave them their drinks.

As I was filling up a cup of coffee, I heard the door open and a scent blew in that I would know any where.

"Hey, Amber!" David called from the counter.

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!! Haha it' the RETURN OF THE CLIFFIE!!!**

**Question:**

**_If you have any free time, what would you want to do with it if you could do anything in the world?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to my reviewers!!! I love you guys so much. AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAAYYYYYY!**

**To Alex: Thank you sooooo much!!!! *cough*yoursisbetter*cough***

**To Bri and Kelsie: Love you guys!!!!! :) Thank you sooooo much!**

**Chapter 22**

**EPOV**

I drove home slowly, knowing I had nothing better to do. Bella was my whole life, no exceptions. When we were together, the whole world melted away and it was just me and her.

When I pulled up into the driveway, I just let my car idle there for a moment. I groaned and turned it off, decided the fastest way to pass the hour would be to do the homework that was assigned today, and that was saying something.

Walking up to the house, I noticed it was awfully quiet considering Emmett and Jasper were in it. Right as that thought crossed my mind, I heard a crash and Emmett cussing. _"There's the family I know."_ I thought.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw what had been broken. It was Esme's vase she bought when she was in England. That vase, I knew, was irreplaceable, considering it had been bought about 50 years ago.

Though I knew there would be some major screaming going on in the house in about 30 seconds, I couldn't help but smile at Emmett's terrified face. Judging be his thoughts, he knew what he did, too.

I walked upstairs meeting Esme on the second floor with a curious look on her face. _"I wonder what Emmett broke this time…."_ She thought.

I tried my best not to smile at the situation, knowing she wouldn't appreciate it. But, I did say, "It was the vase you bought in England." Telling on Emmett.

Her face went from curious to furious in seconds. **(Ha, it rhymes!)**

_"TRAITOR!!!!"_ Emmett screamed in my head. I winced, but I knew it would be worth it. He had to learn to reign in his stupidity.

Esme stalked past me, descending the stairs. I heard Emmett of thinking of different places he could hide. "None of them will work, Emmett!" I heard Alice call from somewhere in the house.

I chuckled and continued on my way to my room.

I lay down on the couch, digging in my backpack for my homework. Without much luck, may I add. Out of all the places I could be messy-

My mental babbling was abruptly cut off by a vision Alice had that involved my angel.

She was in the coffee shop, filling a cup of coffee, when the door opened. As soon as the wind blew around her, she visibly stiffened.

I heard David say, "Hey, Amber!"

The vision blurred off then, because the rest wasn't decided yet.

The next thing I knew, Alice was in my room. "What does it mean, Edward?" She asked anxiously.

I shook my head, already getting up and grabbing my keys. "Not now, I'll explain later." I called, running out the door and straight to the car.

I started it, and swiftly pulled out of the driveway. I looked for my cell phone. I hit my head on the steering wheel when I realized it was at home, on my dresser. I wanted to warn Bella, but I had no way to contact her. And there was no force on this Earth that could make me go home.

I decided on just hoping Bella could hang on until I got there.

**BPOV**

I dropped the cup of coffee and gripped the counter as tight as I could without breaking it. I looked up to see David giving Amber a hug. She looked a few years younger, she was probably about 12. I took a deep breath of the last of the uncontaminated air around me.

She was such a sweet girl, from what I could tell. I hated that she was my la tua cantente. It wasn't fair to her in the least.

I made myself promise I wouldn't kill her like I did last time. I wouldn't. _"Edward could do it, and so can I."_ I thought.

I heard David introducing me. I loosened my death hold on the counter and looked up. She had a smile on my face, and I returned it as fully as I could.

She came up to where I was standing and shook my hand. "Hello, I'm Amber. I hear great things about you from David." She said as I nodded, as to not waste my air supply.

She motioned for me to come closer, and very slowly I did as she wanted. She put her mouth by my ear and said, "Actually, I think he has a thing for you." I couldn't help but laugh.

"I can hear you all the way across the room!"David exclaimed, exasperated. He started to walk over to us.

I quickly whispered back, "Oh, trust me, I know. Too bad though, I have a boyfriend." I said. And I pulled back smiling. I still had over half my oxygen left, so I thought I was doing pretty well.

He grabbed his sister by the arm and pulled her away from me. She waved over her shoulder at me, and I returned the gesture.

I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. I looked up to see an annoyed customer that was waiting for the coffee I dropped. I smiled apologetically and went to go make him a new one.

I just handed it off to him, the door was thrown open violently. I quickly took a gulp of fresh air that blew in before looking up to see Edward there, looking around frantically.

I looked at him, concerned. _"I wonder what happened?"_ I thought making my way over to him.

"What's going on Edward?" He relaxed as he looked into my eyes.

"Alice had a vision. The end was blurry; I didn't know which way it would go." He said with a relieved tone in his voice.

"Oh, Edward." I wrapped my arms around his waist. We just stood there until I felt a presence behind us.

I turned around to see Amber there, rocking back on her heels. I smiled and was able to relax a whole lot more knowing Edward was here with me.

"So," She started out slowly, then talked at a much faster rate. "I was wondering if this was the boyfriend you talked about."

I laughed and looked Edward in the eyes, and saw nothing but love there. I looked back at Amber and said, "Yes it is." I was grinning from ear to ear.

She motioned to me that she wanted to whisper to me again. I leaned down, Edward's hands still on my hips.

"Well, I think he's _hot_!" She whispered, but I knew full-well that he could hear everything she just said.

I giggled and she joined in. "I think so, too."

I stood up straight and looked at Edward. He didn't move for a second, and I thought his eyes would pop out of his head if they got any wider.

I shook my head as Amber slowly slipped away. I buried my nose in the crook of his neck, as he sometimes did to me. I took another deep breath, breathing in mostly his scent. I could smell a bit of Amber's distinct smell in there, but it wasn't anything that I couldn't handle.

"Are you going to stay until the end of my shift?" I asked quietly.

His arms tightened around me. "Are you really going to stay while Amber is here?" He asked, clearly worried for me. "I'm sure that David would understand if you asked to take a day off." I could hear he was just the slightest bit upset that David liked me in more than a friendly way, but it was nothing compared to what he did when Mike was around.

"I'm fine, Edward. I can do this." I said as I stole one last kiss before returning to my place behind the counter, ready to endure the next hour and 20 minutes.

**Review = preview!!!!!!!!! :) Sorry it was kinnda shortish.**

**Question:**

**_Alright, it's Valentines Day!!! If you could have anyone in the world be your valentine, who would it be and why?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED!!!! The level dropped quite a bit (last time I got that few was ch 9) but I'm happy I got the amount I did. AND I may not update next week. I'm gonna be busy. :) Plus that will be the last chapter before the Epilouge.**

**TO ALEX: You rock!!!! And have the best story ever!! It's called True Love Waits. Go read it. Now.**

**To Kelsie and Bri: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!! I love you! And Kelsie, I got the brick!!**

**Chapter 23 **

**EPOV**

I sped into the parking lot and jumped out of my car as quick of possible. As I ran to the door, I saw Bella handing a cup of coffee to a customer with a smile on her face.

"_Maybe Amber didn't show up…."_ I thought optimistically. But I saw the girl and heard her thoughts, so I knew that wasn't true.

As soon as Bella saw me and came out from behind the counter with a confused expression on her face. "What's going on Edward?" She asked. I immediately relaxed knowing she held on for this long.

I said, "Alice had a vision. The end was blurry; I didn't know which way it would go."

She hugged me and said, "Oh, Edward." Fully assuring me nothing bad had happened. I felt bad to doubt her strength in this way. She was clearly stronger than me, considering she didn't have to run away from this girl.

I watched Amber walk up to us and stood there for a moment until Bella recognized there was someone behind her and turned around. She smiled at Amber sweetly.

Amber said, "So, I was wondering if this was the boyfriend you talked about." She increased the rate of her words toward the end.

Bella's bell-like laugh rang out as she turned around and looked me in the eye. She turned back to the small girl and said, "Yes it is."

Amber motioned to her that she wanted to tell her something without me hearing, which would be an impossibility, on top of the fact I could read her thoughts and already knew exactly what she was going to say. I refused to let go of Bella, so I rested my hands on her alluring hips, just incase she slipped up.

Amber whispered, "Well, I think he's _hot_!" _"Ah, the average twelve-year-olds mind." _I thought.

The girls burst into a fit of giggles as I was struggling to comprehend how Bella could be this close to her without hurting her. "I think so, too." Bella said.

I knew my eyes were huge as Bella straightened up and looked at me. Amber slowly walked away.

Bella shook her head and put her nose in the crook of my neck, and breathed in, I'm sure smelling me more than anything else. "Are you going to stay until the end of my shift?" She whispered.

I held her closer to me in worry. "Are you really going to stay while Amber is here? I'm sure David would understand if asked for a day off." I didn't exactly enjoy David's thoughts, for they mostly consisted of different ways to ask Bella to go on a date. But I decided to be grateful they weren't anything obscene.

She spoke with determination in her voice when she said, "I'm fine, Edward. I can do this." She kissed me, before leaving my arms.

I watched her walk back to the counter and clean some type of coffee machine; I didn't know what it was since I obviously didn't drink coffee.

I sat down at a table in the middle of the café, ready to wait out the rest of Bella's shift.

**BPOV**

I smiled as the end of my shift came and I took of the apron I was forced to wear while working here.

I hung it up and grabbed my purse. I was so happy that I proved to Edward I could be just as in control as he was with me.

I practically skipped out of the back and said, "Good-bye, David and Amber! I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to know if I would need to be more careful than usual when I came in tomorrow.

Amber frowned. "No, I usually have piano practice at this time, it just got cancelled today." I laughed and gave her a quick half-hug.

"Then I'll see you around. Bye!" I said with the very last of my air supply. I grabbed Edward's hand and drug him out of the coffee shop quickly.

As soon as I was outside I took a huge breath of air. "Sorry." I said airily to Edward. "I kind of towed you out of there." I said with a smile on my face.

We started walking to the car after he said, "That was amazing, there is no need whatsoever to apologize." and wrapped me in a hug.

"Well, you know, you acted like my strength. You were strong when you met me, and I needed to be strong with Amber." I said as I grabbed his hand again and walked with him to the car.

He laughed a bit off hand. "No. I ran away. Plus, you're a newborn." We reached the Volvo and he opened the car door for me. "Actually, you are just plain amazing." I reached up on my toes to kiss him.

"Don't act as if being with me as a human wasn't a huge task that was impossibly hard." I said as he slid into the driver's side of the car.

He started the car and revved the engine. "Being with you is never a hard task." He said, winking at me.

I laughed. "Yeah, after the first few months!" I joked.

He grinned. "Well, maybe that's true…." I fake-gasped and smacked his arm. "But I loved you then even!" He finished.

I smiled alongside him. "You're lucky you're cute." I teased, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

It was amazing that just a few days ago, I had been in such agonizing pain; it was unbearable. Now, I could ask for nothing more. Well, almost nothing more. I would have loved for the rest of the Cullens to remember me, but as long as I was here with Edward, I knew it would be okay.

Edward drove us all the way back to his house and we were exchanging witty banter the rest of the way there.

**EPOV**

We joked around as we drove home. I loved to see Bella's face lit up with laughter. She looked as if she belonged in another world, where there was no bad. She looked too pure and innocent to be stuck in a world like we live in.

I smiled as we pulled up into the drive way. I could hear the buzz of my family talking in the living room.

_"That's strange." _I thought._ "Why are they all gathered together?"_

I helped Bella out of the car, being the gentleman I was raised to be. She gave me a sweet kiss on the lips when she stood up.

We walked toward the house, swinging our intertwined hands between us. For me, _this_ was pure bliss.

All of a sudden, Esme's thoughts popped into my head. _"I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't know what to say to stop them."_

I listened for the other's thoughts, but got nothing. I quickened my pace and threw open the door.

They were all sitting on the couches, with Esme on the end, fidgeting. When we walked in, she mouthed 'sorry' to us.

Alice stood up then. "Edward, Bella, we are tired of the lies. We want to know exactly what's going on. You are _not_ getting out of it this time."

**REVIEW = PREVIEW!!!!! :) I'll give you an extra long one since I MIGHT not update next week. **

**QUESTION:**

**_So, my birthday's next week. What's your favorite birthday you've had and why?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	24. Chapter 24

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! And I know Fanfiction crashed right after I put it up so thanks to all who remembered to review after that!!**

**To Alex: YOU ROCK!!!! Thank you for being the best beta EVER!!**

**To Bri and Kelsie: I love you guys! You are my inspirtation!**

**BPOV**

As we were walking up to Edward's house, he got a strange look on his face. He started to walk faster, pulling me with him.

I opened my mouth to ask what was going on, but he opened the door harshly before I got the chance.

Edward and I walked in. I don't think he noticed, but his hand was squeezing mine desperately. I saw Esme mouth the word, 'sorry' to us. I had no idea what was going on.

All of a sudden Alice stood up. "Edward, Bella, we are tired of the lies. We want to know exactly what's going on. You are _not_ getting out of it this time." She said. Her tone made me realize that she wasn't going to let us go, no matter what we did. I was frozen to the spot.

Edward regained his composure before I did. "Well, Alice, we simply-"

She cut him off by saying, "Edward! Did I or did I not tell you that I know when you are lying to me?"

"You did." He mumbled reluctantly.

"So why are you trying it?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and tapping her toe on the ground.

I sighed, knowing it was my turn to step in. "He's doing it for me." I said simply.

Edward and I locked eyes for a minute. I could see his unspoken question of whether or not I wanted to do this or not. I nodded in response.

I took a step forward. "Alright, Alice, you can sit down. I'm going to come clean about everything." She looked skeptical for a moment, but eventually obliged with me. "You can too, Edward." I whispered to him.

He looked at me with concern shining bright into his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded. He gave me one chaste kiss and went to go sit down with the rest of his family.

I took a deep breath and started. "Well, I'm not sure how to start this, because it affects all of you."

I paced the room. "Okay, so you all know how my power is to rewind time." Each of them slowly said, "Yes." Or acknowledged they knew in some way. Except for Rosalie who said, "No." bluntly.

I chose to ignore her and continue on with the speech that was planning itself in my head. "Okay, well, I made a mistake with that before. In fact it was about three years or so in the future."

Carlisle nodded wisely. "Yes, I thought when you said that something happened so that you don't use your power I figured it was something like this."

"Let her finish!" Alice insisted. "Oh, and Edward, don't worry, I won't look into the future. Now, continue!"

"Alright, so, I was human when I first met you guys. And Edward's la tua cantente. So, skipping all of the details, I found out about vampires. Then, Edward and I started dating.

"That does _not_ sound like Edward!!" Emmett boomed. "He's too much of a prude."

I laughed as Edward growled. "Well, believe it. I just couldn't stay away from her." He said.

"You knew about this too?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Yes. Well, I didn't at first, but seeing my mother's wedding ring jogged my memory." Edward said looking straight at me.

"I knew it!" Alice jumped up. "You did propose to her! I knew it, I _knew_ it!" She said and clapped her hands a few times before sitting down again. I took this as my signal to continue.

"Esme knows too." I said.

She smiled slightly, acknowledging that it was true. After that, I kept talking.

"Okay, you guys remember James right?" I noticed Edward's eyes visibly get darker when I said his name. The rest of the family nodded.

"Well, this isn't my first encounter with him. When I was human he tried to kill me. Luckily, Edward was there and saved me."

Edward butted in. "You left out the part about how you almost got killed because of him." He said darkly.

I shook my head. "Not important." I decided to continue. "So half a year later, I guess you could say Edward and I broke up."

Edward scoffed. "No, I was being an idiot and I left you and lied to you that I didn't love you." His voice sounded defeated.

We had this conversation so many times that I decided to ignore him this time. "Okay, so after I became friends with a few werewolves and a quick encounter with the Voulturi, Edward and I were back together."

"Werewolves!?!?" Emmett's voice rang out at the same time Carlisle said, "The Voulturi?"

"Yes and yes. But no harm no foul." I said with a slight smile on my face just to reassure them.

"Yeah, a werewolf almost stealing you away from you, no foul at all. And how the Voulturi tried to kill us. Twice. No foul at all." Edward said sarcastically.

"Edward!" I scolded. "Stop making unnecessary comments like that! It's over with now."

He slowly nodded and said, "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." I said. "Now, where was I…. Ah, yes, So Edward and I got engaged." I held my left hand out for further proof.

"And a few months later Jane decided to pay me a visit." I got way in depth about how Jane held Seth, Jacob and I hostage and how Edward and the rest of his family coming. When I got into the part about how I had to be changed into a vampire, Edward looked away and clenched his fists. I went over to him and gave him a chaste kiss, trying to calm him down. Rosalie made a disgusted noise.

I went over how Amber came into the picture and, shamefully, told them about what happened that afternoon I went over to Jacob's house to meet her.

"And I was so scared and upset that I rewound time all the way back to here." I concluded. No one said anything for a moment. Then Rosalie broke the silence.

"Are you serious?" She asked, enraged. "So you've almost got this family killed more than once. I knew you were trouble." She stalked out of the room, fuming.

I just stood there. I knew something like this would happen.

I looked around and waited for any other objections. To my surprise, none came. Instead I found myself engulfed in a huge hug from Emmett.

"Aright, my almost little sis! Welcome to the family!" Alice smiled and her happiness seemed to spread to Jasper.

Carlisle was congratulating Edward on getting married soon.

As soon as Emmett let go of me, Alice gave me a _very_ tight hug. She also started talking about wedding details faster than I could catch them.

"Whoa, wait!" I cut everybody off. "So that's it? You're just going to accept everything I just told you?"

"Yes, what did you expect us to do? Tell Edward's fiancée to go away and never come back?" Jasper spoke up.

"Plus you have Esme and Edward to back you up!" Alice said, giving me a warm smile.

"And we love you already, Bellarina!" Emmett added. **(MAJOR props if you can tell me what story that's from!)**

"Bellarina?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Just popped into my head."

Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "What about Rosalie?" I asked.

He sighed. "She'll come around sooner of later. She just needs time."

It was my turn to sigh. "I hope so. I don't want her to hate me forever."

He kissed my neck. "She won't, I promise." I looked up to see the rest of the family had slipped out of the room to give us our privacy. "And, does it really matter? If we are going to be together-" I didn't know what he was going to say next, but I cut him off.

"Forever."

**ITS DONE!!!!!!! And the ending is bitter sweet, isnt it? :D**

**WE ARE CHANGING UP THE QUESTION THIS TIME!!!!**

**I want you to leave the longest review you possibly can. Just ramble on about anything and everything. YES, Bri used up ALL of the characters last time, so she inspired this. ****GOOD LUCK!!!  
**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


	25. Epilouge

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, and I know this is a few days late, but I've been BUSY. Sorry!!**

**To Alex: you are the best beta ever! Thank you for keeping with me though this.**

**To Kelsie and Bri: Thank you guys for all the support through all of this. It means more than you know!**

**Epilogue**

**Third Person**

A few months later, Edward and Bella were happily married thanks to a speedy Alice. The wedding was perfect. From the color scheme to Bella's wedding dress- it was all as they wanted it.

The honeymoon was everything they expected and more. Luckily, Bella wasn't human anymore. Blushing was no longer a major factor on this trip.

They arrived home hand in hand.

"How was it?" Alice asked from the doorway, rushing forward to meet them. They looked at each other and smiled.

Edward answered for the both of them. "Great." He said simply. Bella nodded along side him with a goofy smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need _those_ details." Alice said in an exasperated way. "I want to know what you did besides _that_."

"Oh, Alice!" Bella said as they walked up to the house. "It was so much fun. Thank you for arranging for us to be on Isle Esme for so long. Everything was perfect. The island was beautiful."

Alice rolled her eyes as if it was no big deal, though that had been the complement she had been fishing for. "It was no big deal really. I knew you would love it."

Something inside of Bella felt just the slightest bit off because she was in such a blissful state. Like something was holding her back from being completely in high spirits and carefree. To her, it felt an awful lot like guilt, though she didn't know what to be guilty for.

For the next hour or so, Edward and Bella conversed with the rest of the family, letting them know how their own lovely vacation was.

After about an hour, and several suggesting comments by Emmett, Bella and Edward retired to their room just to relax. Emmett refused to be convinced that was all they were going to be doing.

Bella flopped on the bed. "It feels kind of nice just to be back home." She commented.

"Indeed it does." Edward said while looking at his wall of CDs, making sure no one messed them up while he was away.

After a moment without any words being spoken, Edward made him way to lie down next to Bella. "Tell me what you're thinking." He said while twisting a lock of her mahogany hair around one of his fingers.

She sighed. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Edward back tracked. This had become a frequent question he asked her and sometimes she refused to answer. He didn't want her to start to become annoyed with him.

"No, it's just I'm trying to figure it out myself." She said, reassuring him quickly.

He looked down on to her troubled face. He didn't like to see her upset. He thought an angel like her should have no worries in the world. "Can I help?" He asked slowly, not wanting to push her in to being uncomfortable.

Bella sighed again. "I don't really know." She said. "I just feel… I guess, in a way, guilty. For being this happy. But, I don't really know why." She looked away from Edward, feeling slightly embarrassed at sharing this information.

He gently moved her face so he was looking at him again. He didn't like that she was upset about something that he couldn't fix. "I can't help you unless I know what's wrong, love." He said.

"But I don't even know what's wrong! That's the problem." She said. Then, she grabbed a pillow and pressed it against her face. She groaned into it out of frustration.

Edward felt helpless. He had no idea what to do or say to help her out of it. "You're intelligent. You'll figure-"

Bella cut him off by saying, "That's it!" Though her words were still muffled by the pillow, they were very clear to Edward. She quickly threw the pillow off of her face. "I need you to help me lure Jacob to Amber." Bella said.

Edward groaned. "He doesn't even know it and he's _still_ causing you to be upset!"

Bella traced his mouth slowly. "Please will you help me do it? It would make me so much happier." She usually didn't use the fact he couldn't deny her anything when she acted like this to her advantage, but this time she knew he wouldn't be able to get this any other way.

Edward let out a shaky breath due to her proximity to him. "Fine. I'll help you." He said, though there was obvious reluctance in his voice.

Edward and Bella were outside the coffee shop on that Saturday afternoon. Hidden in the trees to be exact.

"Are you sure Jake's coming?" Bella asked for the millionth time. It was his job to get Jacob here, while she was in charge of making sure Amber would come.

"Yes, I'm sure." He replied. Edward had forged coupons for today only. And since on Saturdays the store closed at 3, they shouldn't have to wait too much longer.

After an hour of waiting, Bella was starting to get discouraged. "It's only open for about 15 more minutes. What if he doesn't come?" She asked on the bridge of being frantic.

"He's going to come." Edward said, half trying to convince himself.

Eventually, the 15 minutes came and went. They saw David go to the back while Amber cleaned a few things up front.

Bella sighed. "We'll have to try again." She said as they walked away together. "But we have to get them to meet each other."

Right then, they both heard a very loud car pull into the parking lot. Edward raised his eyebrow. "It couldn't be…."

She ran back to where they were hiding before the thought even crossed his mind to go back.

Sure enough, Jacob pulled up to the coffee place just as Amber was locking the door.

"Am I too late to get a coffee?" He asked her, slightly taken aback at her beauty. Though she was a few years younger than him, he couldn't deny there was some sort of attraction there.

Bella and Edward knew he wasn't a werewolf yet, so imprinting was out of the question, but they both knew an attraction like that couldn't just be nonexistent if they met each other.

"Oh, um, no, I think we were closing up a few minutes early anyway." She said, clearly just as awed by him as he was of her. "So, you can come in." She held the door open.

Jacob came and took the door from her and held it open. "Ladies first." He said, obviously trying to impress her.

She blushed a tad and mumbled a thank you. She walked in and turned the coffee machine back on.

Bella looked at Edward and he nodded, knowing their work was done. They walked away for the second time, letting the young couple have their privacy.

As they were almost out of hearing range they faintly heard the sound of Jacob saying, "So, does this coupon still count even though I'm late?"

"What coupon?" Amber said.

"Is that what you did, Edward? Bella asked. He sheepishly nodded.

Bella shook her head and smiled to herself, knowing in a couple years Jake and Amber would have their own happy ending, just like she had with Edward.

**ALL DONE!!!!! So, did you like the ending?? I hope you did! Thank you for sticking with me through this!!**

**Question:**

**_Do you believe it is possible to be young (like 13 or so) and be in love? Why?_**

**LoVe YoU gUyS!!!**

**-Steph**


End file.
